Speak No Evil, See No Evil
by S0manynothingness
Summary: Something lurks within the shadows, silently watching and waiting... They prepare themselves and muster their forces. Soon, they will crush all those that dare oppose them. But a spark of hope remains... it's too bad that the so called "spark" just so happens to be the unluckiest man ever in Gamindustri.
1. Oh, you'll wish you died

Speak no Evil, See no Evil.

Chapter 1: The execution grounds.

* * *

_I don't understand this._

_I'm scared._

_My head hurts._

_I don't want to die._

_I didn't kill those people…_

_But I don't even know where I am…_

Thoughts like these circled around a boy's mind. This boy was in a straight jacket and cuffed in his legs. A large hood covered his face, so the audience wouldn't see his face. The boy was estimated to be between the ages of 15-16, a little less than six feet tall, and was barefooted because he was stripped of his clothes and wore prison clothes.

He was walking on a grand stage in an open area of the public.

Never had this world seen such evil before, evil they thought the boy had done.

The boy was charged with slaughtering of an entire village.

Cameras watched the boy. Screens all over showed him slowly walking to a guillotine. The screens showed images of the town: flooded by blood with body parts scattered around. No one had seen such evil and carnage that not even the goddesses have seen.

One of the goddesses, Green Heart, watched over the execution with glaring eyes. A piece of her heart broken because such a tragedy happened in her land in one instant.

The other goddesses watched with heavy hearts from their respective realms. Feeling pity and empathy towards their fellow goddess.

The guards tried to question the boy: they tried to find reason why he did it, how he did it, or if someone sent him to do it. The boy only replied with strange questions of his own: where is this place? What is with you people? I didn't kill them! What is Gamindutsri? Goddesses? With that, they all believed the murder to be a lunatic heretic or an unstable psychopath. They shut him up and ordered him to be executed. They boy's pleas were silenced and muffled.

They finally got to the guillotine. The crowd shouted hurtful words as they tried to throw their trash at the criminal.

"People of Leanbox! Today… many innocent lives have been lost!" the captain of the guard said as they set the boy in the guillotine.

Despite this guillotine having three holes for the hands as well as the head, they only used the head part and kept the jacket on the boy.

"And with their loss, a great evil has appeared!" The captain points to the boy who struggles as his head is locked in the guillotine. "But justice always will prevail! We will stop this evil now, before it grows and poisons our land!" The Crowd cheers. They want that man to die. Some people cry over the loss of their neighbors and friends, so they demand that he repays for his heinous act.

The boy continues to struggle and suddenly stops. If things were quiet, they would hear him breathe in and breathe out.

_No… I can't die now… I made a promise to myself… there has to be something! I've trained martial arts for almost my whole life! There __**has**__ to be something! … I wish Boyle was here, he would probably know what to do with all those movies he watched… wait… it's crazy, but better to try than not at all. I'm a dead man either way, even if I don't do this. _The boy thought.

It was the moment everyone waited for: the crowd was finally silenced as the captain gave the signal to release the blade.

Every moment from then on, started an event that would forever change the world.

As the blade fell, the boy suddenly twisted his body. From facing down, his entire body faced upward. With amazing speed and force, the boy swung his long legs towards above him. His legs were able to kick the flat side of the blade just before it even reached his wooden shackle. With great force, the blade flew out of the guillotine and the container of the boy broke. He ended up flipping over and almost tripping himself. The blade flew to the crowd and everyone got out of the way.

Everyone was stunned. Everyone was processing what and how that all happened.

The boy got back his footing, but he was still in a straight jacket, and the bottom guillotine plank around his neck was still there along with his leg shackles.

"Guards! Kill him!" The captain claimed.

They threw their spears at the boy, but the boy didn't seem scared or frightened as he saw them hurled lances at him.

He looked confused.

The boy flipped and jumped to avoid the volley of spears being thrown at him. The spears only dug into the plank and skinned the jacket the boy was wearing; lastly, one of the spears broke the chains and shackles tying his legs. After the first volley, the boy's hands were free and the plank was cracked enough for the boy to pull it off of him.

People continued to gawk in sheer awe. Then more guards came in and surrounded the boy. The boy quickly looked around and took some kind of fighting position no one had seen before.

Some guards charged straight for the criminal. The boy dodged all of their poking and caught one of the lances. He stepped forward right on top of the foot of one soldier and punched that guard in the chest. The guard went flying and knocked into a reinforcing group of guards.

The boy quickly looked at his fist as if it was not his own. But he quickly avoided another guard. One by one, guards were being sent flying by unknown kicks, punches and judo throws by the criminal. Eventually the captain of the guard came over with a sword.

"Die Criminal!" She yelled. The captain was of course more skilled than her subordinates. The boy could only dodge until he quickly back flipped and picked up a spear as he came back up. The boy removed the spear tip and suddenly used it like a staff. After avoiding her blade a few more times, the boy placed his staff right between the captain's legs and forced her to trip. He quickly used a spinning momentum and slammed the captain into the ground.

Slam!

The sound was heard once more across the city as civilians everyone continued to simply stare at the strange event transpiring in front of them.

The boy panted. He was tired and finally tried to run away from it all, until he was kicked by a powerful force and went crashing back into the middle of the long stage.

The boy was in pain, but he looked up. He saw some skimpy dressed woman with long green hair holding some kind of lance. The boy clutched his back right rib in pain and stood up. "Who- who are you?"

The woman's glare seemed to only intensify. "I am Leanbox's CPU, Green Heart. I am the one who will show people like you what happens to those who dare harm my people!" She started flying at the boy with remarkable speed.

This time, the boy rolled away from the attack and saw her preparing for another attack. "Wait! What's a CPU? What's Leanbox? Just who are you!?" He asked.

"…Be it façade or not, I will never forgive those who hurt my people! Die!" She charged once more at the boy. The boy didn't seem to dodge this time, as the lance came close; his pupils shrunk and in one instant gave off a powerful blood-lust.

This distracted the CPU for one moment and the boy instinctively dodged the lance and wrapped his arms around the body of the lance, catching the charging goddess. The CPU was surprised and even more so when she was given a strong side kick to the chin. The power was enough for the CPU to let go of her weapon and be sent flying back. Green heart regained her composure mid air and faced the boy.

Gasps were heard now as well as murmurs. The goddess of Leanbox was being pushed back by a criminal!

The goddess wiped her chin and looked back to the boy. The boy quickly dropped her lance and looked again as his hands.

"Who…are you?" The goddess asked. She knew this was no ordinary person.

The boy looked at her direction. He could see everything around him, but his hood prevented anyone from seeing his face and his eyes. He then stammered an answer.

"M-my…My name is Momus."

Eyes widen throughout the world. People within the shadows lift their heads at the mention of his name. The world now watches with silence at what should have been impossible.

"M-Momus!? Are you mocking me!? Is this some kind of Joke to you!?" The CPU angrily yelled.

The boy was taken back. "Tha-That is my name! …And I just want to go back home…"

At this, howls were heard. Snarling and clawing is heard throughout the city. On a nearby roof, one mighty howl is heard and everyone looks over to see a pack of Fenrirs lead by a huge green one. At the end of its might howl, the monstrous wolves descended onto the town and caused mayhem and panic to the people. Several Fenrirs came up to the stage and attacked the CPU.

"HA! Stay back!" Green Heart engaged on the beasts as her armies came in to stop the rampaging wolves.

The great, green Fenrir came over to the boy. The boy was scared and tripped over. He looked in terror as the giant wolf came closer… then the Fenrir bit his jacket and tossed him over to his back.

"Wha-AAAAA!" The boy held on and screamed as the wolf suddenly jumped away with great speed.

With the great wolf leaving, the other Fenrirs followed the leader of the pack.

In the aftermath of the execution a bitter taste was left in the CPU's mouth.

Far away, from where one could see the entire city, an unknown black and white creature snarls.

* * *

…

…

"Ohh…"

"…Where am I?"

"… To tired… I want to sleep again…"

[ … "Yo! Mory! Wake up! Sensei is having us clean the dojo today and it's your turn!"

"What!? Boyle, it's your turn!"

"HAHA! I know! I just wanted to wake you up like that! HAHA!"

"Dude! That hurts…"

"Well anyway, come on!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to finish cleaning the dojo in a new record! Then we'll watch Enter The Dragon!"

"You've watched that movie a million times, Boyle."

"Mory, my dear and naïve friend, trust me: one day these movies will save our lives!" …]

"… Oh, if he was here right now…" The boy called Momus smiled as he woke up… to find that he was surrounded by sleeping wolves.

"Right… This isn't a dream then… Why did these things rescue me? I'd like to assume they would help me; however, as much as I love animals, I don't really trust these… weird animals…" Momus whispered.

Momus slowly got up and tipped toed quietly towards on what looked to be an exit in this cave. As he got near the end, avoiding all of the wolves, he saw that the one wolf nearest the exit had a fresh pair of clothes right under him.

Momus rubbed his eyes several times to see if he was hallucinating. There almost seemed to be the perfect clothes for him all nicely folded right under the paw of a sleeping wolf: A hoodie jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, socks, even underwear.

Momus looked at himself again and saw that he was clearly in need for almost everything there. A torn straight jacket with folded up long sleeves, dirty foot, and torn prisoner pants. Thankfully it seemed he was still wearing his old underwear from when he put on back home… before he ended up at this confusing place.

Momus wondered how exactly a wolf come by such unscratched clothes. But lacking shoes, Momus really needed it. So he slowly bent down and gently moved the paw. The wolf seemed to twitch and Momus' heart skipped a beat.

The wolf simply moved its paw away and Momus breathe a sigh of relief.

…That woke up all of the wolves.

"CRAP!" Momus quickly took all of the clothes and dashed out like a mad man.

"AAAH!" He saw lighting at the end of a cave he quickly ran out and found himself running off a cliff…

"Oh Come Onnnn!" Momus yelled as he started falling off.

"GAH! OOF! BAH! THE PAIN!" When Momus landed, he found himself nearby a waterfall pond. He quickly looked back up and saw he fell from a really high place. He wondered why he didn't feel much pain or why none of his bones felt broken. Momus inspected the clothes and luckily they all seemed fine, but just a little dirty. He removed the prison wear and decided to try a quick wash. "I need to be careful with my stuff here. Who knows if there might even be something in the water?"

Momus obviously being the black sheep in movie situations such as these, kept a close eye on his clothes and was sure that no one would stumbled by him.

After feeling dried and refreshed with his new clothes, Momus inspected himself again near the waterfall's reflection. The water was fairly clear and he could see his blond, short, and messy hair that went all over the place, his eyes were still green, and Momus still had that odd skull-like birth mark over his right shoulder. Momus never liked his birthmark because he was teased for it when he was a toddler, so he put on the jacket and hid that hideous birthmark of his.

After that he re-inspected his clothes. He had a white zipper jacket with one black stripe on his right side. He wore a red shirt underneath and had black pants and brown with white shoes. Fairly basic clothes with a slightly eye catching color scheme.

"Now what?" He thought.

Momus sighed and just continued to walk; he aimlessly seemed to wander to what appeared to be a forest until…

"… ? Is- is that my ring tone!? Is my phone here!?" Momus heard a familiar tune coming from over some bushes. He went over and saw an old ragged man holding his sleek looking blue Iphone. "Hey that's mine!" Momus yelled.

The old man was startled. "Stay back, mortal! This is a gift from Overlord Momus himself!"

"I never gave you my phone! And what's with the Overlord crap!?" Momus yelled back.

"What?! You dare call yourself Overlord Momus?" The man tried to hold up his cane.

"I'm not in the mood for this!" Momus ran towards the old man and the man looked a little scared. All Momus did was snatch his phone away from the old man and started walking away.

"Y-yo-you wo-won't get away with that! Overlord Momus will have you head!" The crazy old man yelled.

"I'm not an Overlord!" Momus yelled back as he activated his phone and did his pass code. "Stupid lunatic… how'd he get my phone? Wait- I'll just add that to the bunch questions I have for today." Momus checks his phone and finds out… "Where the heck are my apps!? Was my memory erased?! I have no contacts! It won't even let me use the dialing pad! The heck did that man do!?" Momus looks angrily from where he just came from before looking back on his phone. This time there was an app left over, but it wasn't one that Momus recognized.

"… The Hope and Despair Detector? The heck?..." Momus didn't seem to have a choice and he pressed it. His phone opened up and a black arrow pointed over to his front right. "… Ugh… fine… I'll go this way…"

Momus traveled a while before seeing a man in an expensive suit drenched in mud. The man was complaining and cursing, when Momus checked his phone, he saw the arrow point to him. Momus still felt bad for the man and offered help. "Hey, are you alright?"

The man looked angrily at his direction. "Alright!? Do you have any idea how much this suit cost?"

"…No?"

"Of course not! I spent my earnings on this expensive suit for a big show with the higher ups today and some punk taxi driver kicks me out in the middle of nowhere! This is no way to treat the game maker of…" The man states an odd game Momus isn't familiar of.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of that game."

"What haven't you heard of it? I, Zach Unfair, made that game from scratch! It's my pride and joy!" He said.

But Momus saw something off with him. "But… why do you look so unhappy?"

"Excuse me!?" Zach was taken back. "I've gained more money than you ever would in your miserable life!"

"Well that would be true… but, I rather enjoy my miserable life." Momus said and surprised Zach. "You on the other hand, seem to be disappointed. Care to just talk it out?"

Zach seems to hesitate. "…Why would I talk to you?"

"My sensei once told me, "Problems will only be solved once you face them head on." He also means that just by facing or talking about your problems you'll be able to overcome them. Besides, like you said, we're in the middle of nowhere. I promise to keep it a secret if you wish and leave it here."

"… Just like that? You'd just help me? Just like that?"

Momus closes his eyes then he opens them with a smile. "My best friend would, so why can't I?"

Zach sits down on the rock. "I- I just don't get it: I have money, talent, power. Yet people seem to look down on me even more when I started out… Why?" He complained to Momus. Something just compelled Zach to trust him.

"… Zach… why did you start making games?" Momus questioned.

"? … Because it was fun?"

"So… is it fun now?"

"…No."

"Now why do you think that? What did you do differently from before that made it fun?"

Zach thinks about it for a moment. "I-I just wanted people to like my story."

Momus continues with the flow. "And what are you doing now?"

Zach thought about this for a little while. He tried to speak several times, but he couldn't make a sound. He eventually said in a soft voice, "… Being a jerk and flaunting my success…"

Momus got down on his knee and tried to talk with Zach "Zach, you really are a good guy; I can see it in your eyes. It's hard not to get caught up in the fame and the power- to be honest: I might do the same exact things if I were in your position. But it's always important to keep one's self down to earth and stay true to yourself. I learned this from one of the actions movies my friend would always watch. He would quote almost every cheesy heroic line he could cram into his brain along with martial arts. Now, I'm going to assume the taxi driver kicked you out because you treated him like dirt, which is? …" Momus waited for Zach to finish it.

"I did keep pestering to hurry it up…"

"Zach, I think maybe you should do a little soul searching…"

* * *

A fancy office is seen.

"Where is Mr. Unfair? He's late! Does he not realize the importance of his sequel?!" One of the men in suits states.

A phone rings and someone answers it. "… It's him!" they say and listen to it closely.

"…YOU'RE WHAT!?"

* * *

"Yes, I quit. Consider the sequel plans cancelled. I've had a change of heart. Good day, sirs." Zach hangs up Momus' phone and tosses it back to his owner. "Thanks for that. You really think I should just try and re-trace my roots?"

"I would like too, but I have a mean past. You on the other hand, have a better potential."

"Thanks… Hey… what is your name anyway?"

"Oh, it's-… um… Mory…"

"Mory? I see you had to think about it for a moment! Ha!" Zach chuckled.

"Heheh…" Momus decided not to say his real name because he remembered the last time he said his real name to people, they all stared at him with fear and shock.

"Thank you, Mory. I probably might have spent the rest of my life chasing my tail." Zach said.

"… To be honest, isn't life just one person's tail chasing?" Momus wondered.

"Oh, don't you dare go philosophical on me!" Zach smiles as he leaves. "Good luck, Mory! Safe travels!"

"You too!" Momus waved goodbye to Zach.

Suddenly his phone rang again. Momus saw three new messages. "Wait… how the heck did Zach call his boss when I couldn't even access my dial pad?" Momus wondered as he read the first message.

The first message read as: You have a new App! "Gamindustri Digital Bank Account."

"A bank account?" Momus then checked how much money he had in that app. "….!?" Momus' mouth dropped when he saw that many zeroes.

Momus quickly shook himself and decided to check the other messages before spending like there's no tomorrow.

The second message was another new app message. It was a GPS like map of Gamindustri that showed where Momus was.

"That's also helpful… . But what kind of land is named Gamindustri?" Momus went to his last message.

It was an actual message. "Hey, Mory! It's me Boyle! How's Hawaii you lucky punk!? Both Sensei and I still can't believe you and your biology class won a trip to Hawaii for a month for other aquatic studies! (I now wish I was a bio student than an economics and sociology student.) The pictures you sent were beautiful, can't wait to see you soon!"

It was from Boyle! Momus tried to somehow reply to that message. He didn't remember at all planning to go to Hawaii. He wished that he really was there studying the marine life. But he was trapped in some unknown world that seemed to hate him.

As he searched for a reply button, his eyes looked to the bottom corner. The detector app had a message of its own.

"Congratulations, Overlord Momus. You have chosen to help a soul rather than devour it. I'm quite proud and relieved that I found someone like you among the cosmos. I need your help. You came to this world by accident along with something that wasn't. I will send a video to your phone explaining how you came here. Be careful out there! 3

Lots of love, Arfoire."

"…Who's Arfoire?" Momus wondered. He used the GPS App to get him to the closest town. But he still thought about her message. "There is no video and what did she mean by… being… careful…"

Momus saw a huge blimp over the town. A wanted poster of him saying: "Overlord Momus. Wanted dead or alive. 10 million credit reward."

Thankfully, it only showed his hood. It barley showed his face. So there was that.

As Momus tried to process this, his phone chimed again with new messages.

"Hey! Here's the vid! Oh- and I also gave you back your music playlist. They rock! Bye and good luck again! :)"

Suddenly, Momus' phone glowed and suddenly red headphones came out of the phone. Momus was frightened and walked back. He slowly checked the head phones in the floor in awe. Since when does his phone summon objects from thin air? Momus reluctantly picked it up and dusted it off; he wore it over his head, plugged it into his phone, and played the video.

The video showed a man in a giant cloak holding some wired staff. It almost looked like an evil sorcerer scene.

"Hahaha!" The old man in the video laughed. "I still believe! The goddesses claimed that Afoire was lying to us all, but I still believe in Overlord Momus! This is the proof! A summoning spell to bring the almighty being to our world and cleanse us all! AHAHAHAHA!" The Sorcerer laughed and started chanting. The circle started glowing red and it came to the point the entire room (video) was red itself.

A form of special rip opened from the center of the circle and the video suddenly cuts, but the audio still goes on.

"Hey!" Momus complained.

Growling and snarling is heard from the video as the man's laugh continues.

"YES! Overlord Momus! I await your-"

"SCREEEEEE!" a loud sound comes from the video and Momus quickly removes his head phones.

"My ears!?" Momus rubs them and removes the plug quickly. The video audio continues.

"My lord!? What is tying you down there!? What is- AAAHHH!"

"SCREEE!"

And the video ends.

"Overlord Momus? … That's what the old man called me… right? But it sounded inhuman… I'm named after something like that?" Momus wondered. As he walked in to town, he tried to go to a nearby restaurant.

"M.C. Ronalad? I see a copyright infringement incoming…" Momus said as he walked in the fast food restaurant.

Now, Momus tensed up when he entered the restaurant because he realized something…

There were a lot of beautiful women there.

Momus has a slight fear of women or slight Gynophobia. If one would ask a doctor or psychologist, they would say that Momus has a curious case and they would love to conduct more experiments on him. If one would ask Boyle, his friend, he would say that Momus tenses up at any girl he thinks is pretty and starts talking gibberish for about ten seconds to a minute before running away and tripping as he flees.

And so a cute girl in worker uniform comes up and asks him, "What will it be, sir?" she says with a customer smile.

Momus' face grew bright red and his eyes started aimlessly moving around. "Gar mag nish blargh table da fig bir…" Momous started spouting.

The place seemed to suddenly get silent as everyone looked to his direction.

"…Excuse me?" the employee asked.

"Margh Su bael vandiar yush!" Momus clutched his head and felt like dying at that moment. He ran quickly out the door and tripped over.

When he looked up, he saw something he shouldn't had. "AAH! PERVERT!" A girl yelled as she held down her skirt.

Momus quickly stood up and shook his hands. "Basarg! Mzlplx!" Momus was screaming at himself in his own mind to start speaking properly.

"Halt! You womanizing scumbag!" A voice appears from the roof.

Momus looks up and suddenly snaps back to reality as he barely dodges an attack behind the glare of the sun.

The person charging the attack leaves a form of crash when she lands and as the smoke clears a blue haired woman wearing a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and on her back while it looks like she has purple wings, Momus thought it looked like a penguin. And she wore a pair of goggles on her head.

"That was impressive, I admit, but no evil shall stand against me: Nisa, Heroine of Justice!" She said and struck a heroic pose.

Momus quickly looked back up- … and saw another beautiful girl trying to talk to him…

"Kkk… rem daleh te ho maltek!" he stammered as he tried to face her, but he was too shy, so he faced down only to have his eyes caught with her being revealing on her abs, which caused Momus to cover his face.

Nisa suddenly looked confused. "…What?... a- Anyway! Prepare yourself evildoer as I bear justice upon-"

SLAP!

Nisa was interrupted with Momus slapping himself with a painful and loud slap that was heard by everyone nearby. Some people cringed at the sound while Momus himself held his cheek.

"w-Wait! I'm supposed to be beating you up, not yourself!" Nisa tried to say.

"Stop!" Momus said as he covered his eyes with one hand. "You completely misunderstand! I just tripped and fell! I didn't mean to look up that woman's skirt!"

"… I'm to your right." Nisa said.

Momus turned to his right and followed her voice. "I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

The girl from awhile ago says, "Umm… He did trip, so it was an accident."

"SEE!?" Momus said.

"Sir… I'm behind you." The girl said.

"Oh! I apologize for that then… but why are you covering your eyes? And why were you speaking an odd language?" Nisa asks.

Momus refuses to remove his hand off his eyes. "… It's too embarrassing to say." He then starts walking off. "But I'm glad this was all resolved without anyone getting-"

As Momus was trying to walk away, a huge rock from the debris Nisa crashed into, fell from the sky and hit Momus on the head hard and knocked him instantly out cold.

"Oops." Nisa said.

* * *

"Lady Vert! I am sorry am late; I had some business to take care off!" Nisa came into a large gathering of heroes and CPUs.

"Thank you Nis-" Vert started before everyone noticed something new with the Heroine. "… Nisa? Who is that unconscious man you're carrying?"

Nisa nervously chuckled before explaining the story. "It felt wrong to leave the man there when no one knew him, so I thought I would bring him here for a while."

"Why didn't you leave him in the hospital?" A new voice asked.

"Because this place was closer and I knew Compa was going to be here!" Nisa said.

The girl Nisa referred to as Compa seemed startled. "What?! I don't know much about concussions!"

"Just check him out- I mean check him up!" a woman with long black pigtails said.

Before anyone could even comment on the woman, an odd music tone started playing.

"What's that?" A girl with blue hair asked.

Nisa looked into one of the pockets of Momus. "Ahh, it's his phone!" Nisa took it out of his pocket and some of the girls helped the boy to a couch.

Nisa opened up the phone and was surprised by how it looked in design.

"Hello?" The phone was speaking out. "Mory!? You there? It's me Boyle! How's it going bro?"

"Umm…" Nisa tries to speak.

"Whoa! You're not Mory. Uh, who is this?"

Nisa perked up. "I am Nisa! Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice!"

"… Who?"

"What!? You haven't heard of me?!" Nisa asked a little hurt.

"It does sound vaguely familiar, but where's Mory?" Boyle asked from the phone.

"Your brother is unconscious by an accident." The girl with black pigtails said.

"And chances are he might be dead!" chimed a fairly small and hyperactive child.

"Ouch." The brother didn't seem to care. "And he was on vacation too. Hey wait a sec… you're all girls in that room aren't you?"

Everyone looked around themselves. "That does seem to be the case…" A small and almost pixie like woman said.

"…..HAHAHAHAHA!" The phone burst to laughter. "Hahaa… I'm sorry- just…woo… sorry. I think I have an idea how he got unconscious now."

"You do?" a new voice said. This girl had fairly long light brown hair.

"By any chance was he garbling up sounds and not actual words?" Boyle asked.

"Oh! I think he was!" Nisa said.

"OK that's all I needed to know. Can I ask you girls to take care of him for a while? Just try your best to calm him down when he wakes up and don't make eye contact. I would like to explain, but there's something I promised my sensei I would do. Tell Mory I said hello!" With that, he hung up.

"So this boy is named Mory." A girl with a rather blank expression said. "We should probably continue with our meeting on-"

"Mother of Holy Chupacabras!"

Everyone looked back at one of the girls who was blushing and feeling her arms.

"Neptune! What was that for!?"

The one called Neptune looked to her friend. "Sorry, Iffy! But… This guy has rock hard abs!"

At the mention of this, a majority of the girls in the room had their face flushed with a red color.

"Neptune! That's sexual harassment!"

"Noriey! I didn't remove his shirt, I just touched his stomach- he doesn't have one! I mean- it felt so hard and bumpy you could probably grind cheese on it!"

Everyone was now curious about what Neptune just said and Noire came over with a huge blush on her face. "Y-you can't just touch and feel someone's body while their unconscious! That's wrong-" Noire tried to scold Neptune, but Neptune suddenly grabbed Noire's hand and placed it on Momus' stomach.

"… Oh my god, is this really all muscle?" Noire said in awe before quickly snapping back with an even deeper red face. "NO! I MEAN- NEPTUNE!"

At this some of the girls crowded the boy with curiosity.

Things started to escalate as some other people actually tried touching other muscles in his body (None of the gender only parts of course.) While some people did try to stop the others, curiosity got the better of them since some didn't have that much experience with a guy.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" The girls looked back at the pixie like girl. "Look at yourselves! You are all Heroes and CPUs of Gamindustri! You can't just act like a bunch of perverts!"

"But Histy! We never had an unconscious hot guy over!" Neptune complained.

"THAT IS NOT A REASON AT ALL!" Histoire came over and flew to them. "You can't just- i-is that what a six pack looks like?" She was distracted because the girls had actually moved the boy's shirt up.

"Uh… What's that noise?"

The girls all looked to see the boy waking up.

The boy wearily saw every girl. He then looked to see most of the girls still touching his abs. His eyes widened then he looked at the girls with blood rushing into his head.

"Hi! You've got nice abs!" Neptune said absent mindedly.

The boy started quickly panting. Before-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**What happens when you put a gynophobic main character in a game that only has girls in it?**

**This story! Booyah! **

**So this is my first story! how do you folks like it? ****I found it insanely fun to write. I would love to see some feed back and work on this story later.  
**

**I wonder who will kill poor Momus first? The bad guys (So is the hero a bad guy?) or the good guys(girls)?**

**Feel free to ask questions about this and I will be glad to answer in such a way that doesn't spoil the plot.**


	2. Which is faster? Speed or Debt?

**Woah! I didn't expect to get so many reviews. Though most of them are waiting to see how this story will go.**

**Here's to hoping that I don't screw this up… and that I didn't just jinx myself.**

***facepalm***

**There is something I have to admit before I start the story: I've never played any of the games. I've only seen a few playthroughs of it and it looked like fun. So if there are inconsistencies here that are or aren't in the game, I am sorry. **

**I personally started this all for a few laughs and to enjoy myself.**

**So let me just put in a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC. (I don't even think I own half of this OC's real name). Please support the official release.**

**(Side Note: I don't have num pad on my laptop.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fast and The Frustratingly High Debt.

* * *

"_Happy place_… _Happy place_…" Momus muttered to himself as he huddled in a corner of the room with a blanket covering over him.

"What kind of guy is afraid of a bunch of cute girls?" Neptune commented.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Momus yelled from the corner.

"It's pitiful the way you're acting to people just touching you. You should be honored that the goddesses gave you a form of blessing." A new girl said this. She is a light skinned woman with very long curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color.

"Chika! That's rude!" A girl similar to Neptune said.

"What? It's true though." Chika said.

"Ohh… it's junior high all over again…" Momus whispered. He suddenly stood up but continued to face the wall. "Excuse me, but I want to leave now. I'm taking the blanket. Thanks for taking care of my phone and telling me my brother said hello." Momus crab walked along the wall until he had a door open for him.

"That was weird. I wonder if he was born under some kind of deformed star or something." Neptune said after their strange visitor left in a hurry.

"Let's all be glad he didn't press charges for what most of us did to him." IF said.

"With him gone, we should return to the matter at hand." A monotonous girl said.

"Blanc is right everyone." Histoire said. "We need to find out more about this actual Overlord Momus."

"There's no way he could actually be an Overlord. If he really was an Overlord, wouldn't he have put up more of a fight against Vert?" Noire said.

"Actually…"

Everyone looked to the CPU of Leanbox.

"When I tried to stab him a second time, something … changed… I stiffened up and felt myself losing focus…" Vert holds her head. "It felt like I lost connections with the Share System completely for one moment."

"What, really?! That sounds scary! This means this Overlord is going to be one heck of a fight!" Neptune cheered.

"Neptune! If Momus has the ability to serve our connections with the Share System, then we CPUs might not stand a chance against him. Think properly!" Noire scolded.

"Then that means we might have to face Momus then." IF pondered.

"He shall fall to the power of justice!" Nisa fisted the sky.

Blanc then brought out a remote and uses it. The room gets darker as a huge screen appears. "He also has a very strange combat form. This is a recording of him fighting the guards during the execution."

Everyone watches the video. It shows Momus doing an odd but firm style of fighting. He remains completely still before someone tries to attack him.

"I've never seen that style of fighting before." Nisa comments on the video. "But it really does seem to have solid defense and offense."

While everyone watches his fighting styles, Neptune seems hyped. "Wow! Look at him go! He's like all those Kung-fu Heroes!" Neptune says until something catches her eye. "Hey! That guy also has abs! … Just like Mory…"

At this, everyone's gears in their brain start cranking.

"Wait!" Vert said. "Skip to the part where he starts talking!"

The video played forward to the part after Green Heart kicked Momus.

"_Who- who are you?"_ The video played.

"He does sound like Mory!" a girl similar to Noire said.

Neptune took a thinking position and started thinking hard "Mory. Momus. Mory… Momus! MO-ry. MO-mus! Cripes, Mory is Overlord Momus!"

With that realization, everyone slowly turned their attention to the door said Overlord politely walked through.

* * *

"_God that was embarrassing."_ Momus thought as he walked out of there. "_A room filled with beautiful women with all of them touching me."_ Momus shudders. "_… At least none of them are like her…"_

Now Momus was walking out in broad daylight with a blanket covering him. Many people from the streets or cars simply stared at him as he passed by.

* * *

**Slight authors note: These guys do have cars right? Because some of their city artwork has roads, and there's no way they would have ignored cars all together before something like a digital age… right? … RIGHT!?**

* * *

Momus sighs as he takes out his headphones and plays one of his playlist's music: Fast & Furious 6 - "We Own It (Fast & Furious)"

Momus starts folding the blanket. All of a sudden, people around him suddenly stop what they're doing and point to the sky.

He vaguely hears people saying "goddesses" and "Green Heart". He then looks up and sees four distant specks that seem to be heading quickly towards his direction.

"Crap." Momus says. Not wanting another tussle with a Heart, he quickly looks around and focuses on someone who got out of his sports car to look at the sky. Momus quickly runs over to that man. "I'm so sorry!"

Before the man could ask anything, Momus pushes him out of the way and gets in the car.

"If I ever live through this and get back home." Momus said out loud as he started the car and set the mirrors for him. "Sensei will kill me for driving before I get my license! … And probably for stealing a car."

The powerful roar of the car is heard before speeding away with incredible horsepower.

Momus quickly drove into what looked like a freeway. He looked in his mirrors and saw familiar looking people closing in to him. "I cannot believe that all of that stuff Boyle crammed into my head is being used now! That implies that Boyle is right! … Oh my god, Boyle was right…" Momus felt drained after that realization.

**Meanwhile in the sky.**

"There he is!" Black Heart said as they flew after the fast moving sport car.

"I can't believe that bastard can drive!" White Heart hard said.

"We need to be careful." Purple Heart said. "Despite moving so fast, he's weaving around traffic so expertly. He must be a skilled driver."

**Back in the car.**

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING!? CURSE YOU, BOYLE!"

Momus was screaming at the top of his lungs while trying his absolute best not to crash into anything.

*Crunch!*

Momus quickly looked up and saw several weapons piercing the roof. A sword and a spear were fairly close at making his head a shish kabob.

"Surrender Overlord Momus!" Green Heart commanded.

"I'm not an Overlord!" Momus screamed as he suddenly stepped on the breaks.

*Screech!*

The CPUs all flew off. The moment they did, Momus shifted gears and stomped hard on the accelerator.

*Vroom!*

The car engine roared louder than most monsters that any of the CPUs faced. It then raced into a low tunnel.

"We have to keep chase!" Black Heart said as they all quickly flew over the tunnel.

"Where is he? He should be out by now." Green Heart said as all four of them tried to find a damaged sports car.

"There!" White Heart charged right for the damaged car that just came out of the tunnel.

*Boom!*

White Heart punched the front of the car and violently stopped the car in its tracks.

"What the- he isn't here!" White Heart screamed as she pulled out her arm from the car's engine.

The CPUs gathered near the car and saw a wheel lock stretched out to stick between the seat and accelerator.

"Damn, he's crafty!" White Heart said.

"But where did he go?" Black Heart asked.

The four of them looked to the opposite side of the freeway.

* * *

"Oh god, I still can't believe that this stuff is still working and that I'm still alive." Momus said as he saw smoke fly up from where the car would have been by now.

"Hey, Punk, get off my car!"

Momus looked down and saw himself riding on the top of a taxi cab.

"… How did I get on this thing again?" Momus wondered. He remembered stopping the car in the tunnel and quickly wedging in the wheel lock. He then climbed the wall between the two flows of traffic and jumped off.

"What kind of idiot jumps on a fast moving car!?" The taxi driver yelled.

"I was trying to escape from the Hearts!" Momus screamed back at him.

The driver looks confused for a second. "Hearts!? Are you talking about the goddesses and their sisters!?"

Momus blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what was that about sisters!?"

The moment he finishes, bullets fly in and miss the taxi's back.

"There he is!"

Momus looks up and sees four smaller but similar skimpy armored girls flying straight for him. Momus' eyes widen and he quickly slides in through an open window and into the back seat of the taxi.

"What the heck are you doing!?" The taxi driver cried.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Momus said as he tried to look outside- only to have a huge gun point to his face from the window.

A girl that looked like Black Heart screamed, "Take this Overlord!"

Momus acted quickly and slammed the gun away from facing him. The bullets riddled the floor of the car.

"MY CAR!" The taxi driver screamed as the car started swerving around.

"Watch the road!" Both Momus and Black Sister screamed to the driver.

Momus quickly grabbed the gun and pulled it in hard, breaking the door even further as he did. It came to the point where the giant gun was more than half way in with a huge tear down the door. The gun itself took up most of the back seat space.

"Hey! Give me back my gun!" Black Sister said as she tried to pull it back, but she was suddenly punched in the nose. "Ah!"

"Sorry! I really don't want to be the first human Swiss cheese in real life!" Momus said as he continued punching Black Sister in the nose.

"GAH! Stop that!" Black Sister said as she continued to keep hold of her gun with one hand and her nose with the other.

"Stop trying to shoot me then!" Momus screamed. He heard a thud at the top of the taxi and quickly moved his head. Good thing too, a sword came from right above him and it would have hit him where his head used to be, but it almost hit Black Sister's hand.

"Nepgear! Watch it!" Black Sister said.

"Sorry, Uni!" Nepgear said.

Suddenly the door on the other side was ripped off. Momus looked over and saw twins flying along the open side of the car.

"What the heck are you all doing to my car?! My boss is expecting this thing to be in one piece!" The driver screamed again.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Everyone screamed to the driver who frustratingly had to continue driving to prevent a crash.

"We have you now!" One of the White Sisters said.

Momus quickly looked at his surroundings and quickly realized he was grabbing a gun. "Excuse me!" Momus pulled the gun up and caused Black Sister to go into the window more. Momus quickly pointed/lifted the gun at the two sisters and placed his other hand near the trigger.

The White Sisters' eyes widen. "O-"

Momus pulled the switch. The gun fired into the sky and the White sisters backed off not to get hit.

"Rom! Ram!" Nepgear said from above. "We will stop you!" She said as she looked back down.

"Hey! Duck!" Momus yelled.

Nepgear was slightly confused to why Momus said that until she looked up and was knocked off by an exit sign.

"Nepgear!" Black Sister/Uni screamed. She looked to Momus and tried to grab her gun back. "You'll pay for that you bastard!"

"I freaking tried to warn her!" Momus defended as he punched Black Sister in the forehead and pushed her out off the window. After she was pushed off, Momus pushed her gun out of the other door way.

Momus started gasping for breath as it looked like he was in the clear as of now.

"Just so you know…" The driver started. "I'm pressing charges on you for the all damages on my car."

Momus stared at the driver with indifference. "… The Economy is pretty hard here too, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't get me started." The Driver said as he looked to the boy.

Momus pointed to in front of him. "… Aren't you supposed to be watching the road?"

The driver turned back and saw himself about to crash off the free way!

The driver's eye widened. "Son-"

Momus quickly climbed to the front seats and undid the man's belt. Before the car crashed, he pushed himself and the driver out of the car.

*BANG!*

Momus saw the car fly out and he quickly watched it fall into the ground.

*BOOM!*

The car exploded from the impact, but thankfully, no one seemed hurt because there was no one anywhere nearby from the car fall. Momus sighed in relief but he quickly looked back and saw all of the girls coming after him.

"I'll pay you back one day!" Momus yelled to the driver before jumping off the freeway as well.

The CPUs and their sisters regrouped and saw Momus jump off the freeway.

"Is he crazy!?" Black Heart screamed.

"If we don't catch him soon, this may not end well!" Purple Heart said as they all sped up.

Momus landed on a nearby building. He started running along the roof tops and then fell into one of the alley ways. Momus quickly held on and climbed off pipes and windows so he could land properly.

Momus touched the ground and fixed himself a little. "*Sigh* I should at least thank Boyle for dragging me along for all those Parkour classes." Momus put on his hood and quickly went out of the alley way. He found himself near by a restaurant district with cafés and restaurants as far as the block went. He hurried into a nearby café and looked behind him.

Momus sees people outside pointing to the sky. He watches them all point from in front of them, to behind them, and then the crowd seems to look away in the distance. Momus sighs in relief again as he decides to get in line for a drink of water or a snack.

"_Finally, I lost them. Maybe now I can work on trying to reconnect with Boyle._" Momus took out his phone and saw that his Detector app was open. This time, it had a golden arrow and it was pointing behind him. Momus turned around and saw Nisa staring back at him as she and a few others were quickly running away.

"There he is!" Nisa pointed to Momus and several girls looked over to his direction.

Momus turned around and started pushing the line. "You've got to be kidding me!" He jumped over the counter and ran into the kitchen.

"He's really good at running away!" IF screamed as she and Nisa charged in first and went after Momus.

The girls all got into the kitchen. One of the party members, a red haired adventure, pointed over to the back exit before it closed. "He went there!"

"Good job, Falcom!" Nisa said as the group of girls ran towards the back door.

One of the chefs there tried to say something. "Wait!"

The girls only continued on with Compa behind them saying. "Sorry! It's important!"

"Hey… weren't those girls all famous heroes?" A chef said.

"But I was trying to tell them-" Before the other chef could say something, one of their cabinets busted open.

Momus crawled out of the cabinet and picked himself back up. "I am sorry for pushing one of your friends out that door a little earlier! I promise to repay you all somehow!" Momus quickly ran back into the café.

"When will this day end?!" Momus screamed and looked back to the kitchen. He turned back and saw something he really wished he didn't.

The skimpy warrior ladies were all waiting for him inside the café.

"We have you now Overlord Momus!" Purple Heart raised her blade to him.

The people in the café started murmuring and moving away. "Overlord Momus!?/ That's the Criminal of Gamindustri!?/ He's here?!" People were saying. They all started to evacuate the building.

Momus started to slowly back up, but he heard people come in from the kitchen. He looked behind him and saw all of the people called the Heroes of Gamundustri. Momus was now surrounded by both goddesses and heroes.

"There is no escape this time Overlord Momus! You will pay for your crimes!" Green Heart said.

"…" Momus bit his lower lip. He quickly looked around, but he slowly raised his arms in the air… only to remove his hood and headphones. "Why do you all keep calling me Overlord?" Momus slowly walked over to a table. Everyone prepared their weapons and pointed them to him. Momus was sweating a little. He put his hand on the table and waited to see if they would answer him or not.

"There is no way a normal human could elude not only the CPUs of Gamundustri, but all of Gamundustri's greatest defenders." Purple Heart answered.

"There is also no way a normal human would ever slaughter an entire village so brutally!" Green Heart said.

"That's just damn despicable." White Heart commented.

"Do any of you have any solid proof that I did any of that!?" Momus screamed. He clenched his fist on the table and grabbed its cover.

"You were covered in their blood!" Green Heart said.

"I don't remember any of that!" Momus said.

"Let's just end this now!" White Heart charged and lifted her axe at Momus. Momus took out the table cover and quickly threw it over White Heart.

"GAH!" The moment the cover tangled White Heart, Momus sprinted right for a window and crashed through it.

"After him!" Black Heart said as they all quickly followed him.

Momus was panting now. Despite him being an amazingly fit and agile young man, he was still human. He ran slowly into another alley, but he came into a dead end. Momus looked behind him and saw all of the girls slowly heading towards him.

Momus looked around one more time, but this time, he was panting hard. Momus backed to the dead end and slumped down. He was too tired.

"This is the end for you." Green Heart said as all of them surrounded him.

"…" Momus stood up and faced them all, his eyes fierce and solid. "… If I can't even face my death with my head held high, then I don't even deserve to meet my brother and Sensei in the afterlife. Not after what we've been through…"

Momus' resolve made everyone hesitant. Did they really want to strike a man who was ready to die as himself? Was someone this courageous truly capable of brutally slaughtering people?

"…" Purple Heart lowered her weapon. "Just who are you really?"

Before Momus could answer, a loud roar filled the alleyway.

"SCREEEEEEE!"

Everyone looked up and saw some unknown black and white monster.

However, Momus seemed to recognize the beast. It looked exactly like an Alien from the Alien series. It had a huge big head, scorpion-like tail, and last but not least it had the freaking snake tongue. But this was white and black, not to mention, it was even bigger than most of the ones shown in the movies.

"Sha…" The beast jumped between Momus and the girls.

"Wha- What is that thing!?" Compa cried as they all prepared to face the large creature.

The creature looked up to the sky. "**SKREEEEEE**!" It gave out an ear shattering cry that broke the windows within a half-mile radius.

Everyone covered their ears from what appeared to be a sonic attack. After a while, all of their ears returned to normal.

"We- we were vulnerable; why didn't it attack?" Black Heart asked as she readied her weapons.

Loud noises were heard. Screams and panic from the people could be heard throughout the city. The skies suddenly filled with monsters!

"Monsters?! Here in Leanbox!?" Green Heart screamed. People in town started running and screaming and soon monsters started filling the streets and circled everyone there.

*BOOM!*

The dead end Momus was nearby broke. Momus stepped back and saw the group of Wolves that helped him earlier that day, but there was something wrong with their eyes: They were black and white.

"Scree!" The monster attacked the CPUs and all of their friends. The other lesser monsters followed its lead and swarmed the defenders. Momus stood by, but the monsters all seemed to ignore him.

"_What?_" Momus thought.

He watched as all the girls that started fighting the monsters. He saw the CPUs attacking the Alien monster. Despite being something like a four on one, the monster was insanely flexible. It was bending itself in unknown ways to avoid all of the attacks from the CPUs.

Black Heart looked frustrated. "What's with that movement-" *Crash!* The monster slammed its tail toward her and crashed her into the wall.

Momus wanted to help, but he quickly looked to the open hole in the wall. "_…They don't notice me… I can run away right now…_" Momus looked over and saw all of the girls fighting hard. While the CPUs were fighting the Alien look alike, the others were fighting against Griffons and Fenrir combined. "_These girls… they just wanted to kill me. Why should I help them? They judged me so poorly and almost killed me several times, so I should just leave them be. This is just karma now._" Momus slowly walked to the hole in the wall and sighed. "_I am an idiot. Just who am I trying to kid!?_"

The monster quickly jumped from wall to wall, forcing the CPUs to quickly try and lock on to the fast moving target. The beast jumped and tackled Purple Heart to the ground and pinned her down.

"Neptune!" Her friends all screamed. They tried to save her. The monster's tail quickly swung and made everyone back off. Monsters like the Fenrir and Vorpals then intercepted them all.

The creature released its tongue and slowly aimed for Neptune's forehead. Purple Heart tried to move but the creature was too heavy.

"Hey! You industrialized sellout!"

The monster looked over and was immediately pelted by a rock to the face.

The monsters stopped for a moment and everyone looked over to where the rock came from. Momus was juggling a few rocks on one hand as sat on the rubble of the wall. Momus stopped juggling a few small rocks and threw them both hard. It smacked the monster in the face again.

"That was for ripping off thousands of your own fans with that crappy game!" Momus said as he stood up. "Now, let the girl go!"

The creature was distracted; Purple Heart was able to squirm her blade arm free and slash at the monster. It jumped back and faced Momus.

The monster opened its mouth. "…_**Why**_..."

"That thing can talk!?" Purple Sister said.

Momus didn't seem fazed, but rather confused. "What do you mean why? You're not only hurting these people, but those poor animals as well!" Momus pointed at the monster's eyes. The warriors and CPUs all paid better attention to the glowing black and white eyes of each monster.

"_**Why do you question it?**_ … _**I sense it in your being. You and I are the same!**_" It slithered as it slowly started circling Momus.

"First, I don't understand what the heck you meant by that. Second, you and I are not the same! Even if I was, I'd use my scorpion tail and shove it firmly up what you would call your ass!" Momus threatened.

The monster moves closer to Momus' face. "_**Do you not understand still?! I- no we are Overlord Momus!**_"

"What!?" Everyone screamed. "There were two of them!?"

"_**We both heeded the call of the summoning, but you were different! After I feasted on the mortal that summoned us, you attacked me! I assumed that the mortal had done something wrong, but you would not cease your assault! It became hard for me to feast on all those other mortals while fending you off! Had those other mortals not come by and subdue you, you would have killed me!**_" The Creature screamed angrily at Momus. "_**I assumed that it was simply the influence of an imperfect summoning and that you would regain your true conscious and assist me in devouring the goddesses. Do not tell me that you still insist in hindering our purpose!**_"

Everyone was surprised with what the Creature Momus was saying. It admitted he was the one that killed all of those people, not the Human Momus. Momus was surprised to hear that he almost killed this monster, but he had no memory to any of that.

Momus breathes in and stands his ground against the creature. "Hey… could you come closer for a sec?"

The monster tilts his head before walking a little closer… then it gets kneed into the jaw followed by a hard round house kick.

The monster spun hard and fell over from a powerful hit. It slowly got up and snarled at the attacker.

"That was for framing me for killing all those people!" Momus said clenching his fist and taking a fighting stance.

"_**... Y-you'll… PAY FOR THAT!**_" The monster charged at Momus, but the Four CPUs attacked the creature mid air and sent it through the unbroken part of the wall.

"I apologize for accusing you so cruelly." Green Heart said to Momus as they all landed near by him.

"No, we must apologize for judging you so poorly." Purple Heart apologized.

Momus rubbed his head. "To be fair, I did some crazy things to, so let's just call it even."

"But first thing first." Black heart said as she readied her weapon. "Let's take out that ugly beast!"

The five of them all faced the beast getting back up. The creature turned to their direction and screamed to the sky. "SKREEEEE!"

At this, a huge green Fenrir came in and faced the five of them. More monsters surrounded in the sky and forced the five to group up with all the others. Everyone was now surrounded by monsters on all sides.

"There's just too many of them!" Compa shouted.

Momus' eyes lighted up. "Wait a sec… that thing also called me an Overlord too right?"

"What about that?" One of the White Sisters asked.

"Doesn't that mean I can control these guys too?" Momus said as he stepped forward. "MONSTERS, HEAR ME! I AM OVERLORD MOMUS AND COMMAND YOU ALL TO CEASE YOUR RAMPAGE!"

At Momus' command, all of the monsters' eyes turned back to normal. They all suddenly got out of a fighting position and they all backed away from him and the others.

"That actually worked?!" Nisa said as all the monsters now harmlessly stared at them.

"Let's push it further." Momus said. "Monsters! That foul beast has forced you out of your homes to do his bidding! I give you full permission to extract your revenge upon him!" Momus pointed at the beast.

"You sound like an Overlord." Nepgear said.

"I watch a lot of movies." Momus replied.

The monsters all turned to the creature. Fiercely readying themselves to attack their former master.

"SKREE!" The monster roared again.

But instead, all of the monsters returned with their own roar towards the beast.

"I think they like you more than they like him." IF said.

"Well this reminds me of a few memories." Momus reminisced.

"Can we focus at hand here?" Purple Heart said. "Momus, we'll attack after you give the monsters the command."

Things weren't looking good for the other Creature Momus. He was facing off against another Overlord, the monsters he summoned, the heroes of Gamindustri, and the CPUs themselves. There was no chance of victory for such a powerful force.

The creature snarls. "_**… You will regret betraying me, brother…**_"

"Let's get one thing straight: you are **not**, never were or will ever be, my brother…" Momus points his finger at him. "Sick'em."

The monsters all charged at the creature, but the creature opened its mouth and did another deafening screech. "**SKREEEEEEEEEE**!"

Everyone covers their ears again and by the time they recomposed themselves, the creature was long gone.

A bright light envelops the area and all HDD users turn back to normal.

Momus walks over to the big green Fenrir and rubs his head. "That explains a few things… When I said "I want to go home" you brought me to your home didn't you?" Momus said to the wolf.

"The day has been saved thanks to the Overlord!" Neptune cheered. "What a plot twist!"

"I believe we all owe you a proper apology Momus." Vert said to him.

"Oh, it's fine." Momus said as he continued to rub the wolf's head. "But I do prefer…"

Momus turned around and remembered that they were all beautiful women. His face became red and his eyes started to wander aimlessly. "… Narghl meht backrelly su da mah!" Momus started spazing around.

"Oh right, he has gynophobia…" Noire said, but suddenly a Bat fell on her head. "Ow! What the-"

All of the monsters suddenly started moving again. They weren't exactly violent, but they were doing some rather stupid things such as banging their heads into the wall, dragging their heads on the floor with other crazy weird behavior, they were all making weird and loud noises, and sometimes they kept crashing into each other.

The Heroes all had to watch themselves as the city was once more in panic and chaos ensued. The girls tried to calm down Momus, but since they were girls this only made him react worse.

From the accumulated damage cost that day, the last part cost the most damage to buildings and other property.

Because it turns out: if the Overlord starts spazing out, so too the monsters.

* * *

[In an unknown area.]

"Your report?" A powerful and deep voice commands.

"Forgive me leader. Erhm! We have detected not just one new Overlord Momus, but two! Both of them are in what is known as… The Hyperdimension." A formal sounding voice finished his report.

"Two? That's an odd case…" This voice was more casual. "But wait, Hyper? This place is really called the Hyperdimension?"

"What of it? Our scanners gave the names, not us."

"Look, it just sounds like we're randomly putting titles on new dimensions we come across. Like we're trying to make it sound cool, maybe sell it, or something. The last dimension we were in was called The Gammadimension. What? Is the next dimension after this going to be the Ultradimension?"

The formal person sighs and continues with the report. "Our deeper scans show something off with one of the Overlords in this dimension: the level of power is faint. I doubt it's even enough to defeat a CPU candidate, let alone assimilate the entire dimension."

"... What of the goddesses of the Superdimension? Do they all still elude us?" The deep voice asks.

"Some of our T.S . units (Trojan Software) are still hunting them down. But there are traces of them hiding within this new dimension."

"… Then we move in and begin assimilation." The deep voice commands.

* * *

**I was watching some Fast and the Furious clips so I blame that for inspiring the car chase scenes. (And the first half of this chapter.)**

**Something is telling me that cars really aren't there in Gamindustri. They do travel by foot and dungeons… which might mean I was completely wrong in this chapter. Then it just hit me that Leanbox is a little more… medieval... than the other places.**

**Sunnuva- **

**But this is all a fun non cannon story, so a few details will be missed here in there. (Of course I promise to uphold all of the main points and people's character.)**

**Hopefully, I haven't destroyed this story yet! *knocks on wood* (I need to stop doing that.)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Past or Present, we all suffer

Episode 3: Fine, you want to laugh? Go look into a mirror! … Alright, enough self-deprecation, time to think for a joke for my readers…

* * *

A new day but the same sore feeling. Momus found himself jogging a lap around the entire main city of Leanbox. Momus didn't mind the distance or the jogging himself because he always trained hard under his sensei.

To Momus, jogging a few dozen miles in the dawn was easy. Finding a place to stay for the night was mission impossible.

After Momus calmed down along with the monsters, everyone found out he had no place to stay. Momus was momentarily called Mory by everyone since there was an actual Overlord Momus on the loose. Mory then explained to the girls that he had no idea where he was to which Neptune complained. "What another world!? Boo! We already played the other dimension card now we're ripping off the _another world_ theme? We're just beating that dead horse."

Let's just say a long and useless cutscence dragged on after that.

Mory was able to calm down better by momentarily using a blind fold. He figured he'd use it for a while until eases into talking to all of them, but he still wants them nowhere near arms length in most circumstances.

But for where to stay… there was a lot of trouble behind that.

**First they tried to send him to Laststation.**

"I can't have someone talking to me in a blind fold!" Noire complained. "I-it would feel like I'm forcing him into something! Take it off!"

Momus did and then looked at Noire. He started to panic again. "Kramda mar!"

Oddly enough, Noire seemed to get red faced as well. "Why are you acting like that!? How exactly does that thing work!?" she got up to him and shook him which caused Momus to panic more. "Wait! How do I know you aren't staring at my breasts?! Is that how you think girls are pretty, you pervert!?" Noire started to shake Momus even harder then went into choking him.

So they learned that Noire was not the most understanding of this special case.

**Lowee was the second option.**

"I guess this is easier," Momus said without his blind fold and looked to Blanc. "You're not that pretty anyway."

"_**WHAT!?**_"

Momus suddenly wished he was being choked again.

**Third time's the charm, but they chose Planeptune.**

"Oh I'm so stoked!" Neptune said. "As an Overlord, you could totally abuse your dark and mysterious force to rule like an empire! I see you using your dark powers to rule everyone with an iron fist that will cause a rebellion! Ooh! I imagine you totally picking up a dark, half-robot successor who will have his son join the light side and inspire his father to redeem himself and throw you into a generator-"

"NO!" Momus screamed.

**Which left Leanbox. The place he totaled and was forced to fix with his new labor force (monsters).**

**Oh, and it's the place where he was almost killed several times.**

"I can't believe I would rather spend my days doing community service in a place that almost killed me several times than stay with a girl. I need to get my priorities straight." Momus muttered. He stopped one for a moment on a hill and looked to the rising sun.

"… Still… there really isn't a view unlike this at home," Momus said and sighed. "I wonder how the guys are doing without me... better go back now." Momus said as he put his hood back on and went back.

"… Are you still playing videogames?" Momus asked when he just came back in and he saw Lady Green Heart or Vert continue to stare into the T.V. with a controller in her hands.

"This is all important business, dear," Vert said. "I have to prepare for the upcoming Heaven 7. I wonder what kind of Persian armor design and weapons are coming out…"

Momus remembered her playing games until last night, even when he came back after ordering all of those monsters to fix everything, and earlier this morning when he woke up to jog. "You know… I would say that kind of lifestyle is bad for your health, but since people keep calling you a goddess, kind of makes it look like your cheating."

"The cross we have to bear then. We CPUs always remain youthful." Vert said.

"I still find that hard to believe." Momus said as he looked around. "By the way, where's Chika?"

"She said something about a freeloader…" Vert said while still looking at her game and controlling her Hero, Lord Cook.

Momus raised his brow at what she just said. "You do remember her calling me a freeloader several times ever since I decided to stay with you for a while… right?" Momus was starting to wonder why Chika seemed to hate him for some reason.

"Oh, don't worry, she's a wonderful person," Vert said. "Just relax for now, Mory. You still have some monsters to order around later today."

Momus rolled his eyes and tried to go back into his guest room. "… Still," He stooped and looked back. "It wouldn't hurt to see you go outside every once in a while, Lady V." He turned and walked away.

"STOP!" Vert suddenly screamed. Momus looked back and saw her standing up and staring at him. "What did you just say?" She asked seriously. Momus found himself to be sweating again.

"… Well… usually when people, except Boyle, call me Mory, I usually give them a nickname too… to be fair. You don't like it? Because I could just continue calling you—"

"No! No!" Vert said and she smiled wide. "…Lady V? Can you just drop the "Lady" part?"

"Sure… V." Momus said.

"AAH!" Vert squealed while holding her face. She started squealing and blushing which started to weird Momus out. He quickly went backed into his room and prepared for a shower.

After Momus changed back into normal wear, he tried to get out of his room and check to see if there was breakfast or not. He figured since V was continuing to be playing games, he might either have to cook, or if there weren't even any supplies, he would order something.

But oddly enough, he felt a sudden pain in his neck just before he could reach the door knob.

"DIE, YOU LEECH!"

Apparently Chika came out from under Momus' bed and jumped on him. She tried to choke Momus to death with some kind of wire.

"GAH! KRF!" Momus said as he struggled to get her off. From outside, you could her grunts, screams, thuds, breaking glass, someone else screaming "My Leg!", and panting.

"What… Grf! Are you doing!?" Momus said as he tried to remove the wire with his fingers.

"Don't you dare try getting close to Lady Vert with your filthy and silver tongue like words! I'm saving her now before she gets tainted by your influence!" Chika cried out.

Momus struggled to get the wire off him, but a thought just hit him. "Wait. How long where you waiting under my bed?"

Chika stopped for a minute and Momus was able to look back at her. "…You were there from the time I started stripping after my routine exercises, weren't you?" Momus asked.

"…" Chika just looked at him with a blush on her face.

"… Thank you for not tackling me naked— KRAF!" Momus deadpanned before Chika continued to choke him.

Once more the scene just turns to the door of Momus' room as even more thudding and panting is going on.

Suddenly, a moan of pleasure is heard followed by eerie silence.

Momus almost instantly gets out of the door and slams it behind him. He is seen panting very hard and being a little messed up. Momus was also facing the door and holding it back as if he expected a monster to burst out of the door.

"Mory? What was that?" Momus became surprised and remembered that Vert was behind him. He closed his eyes and slowly turned around to say something.

"W-well! I was just… trying some core exercises! Yeah! Sensei always tells us to focus on balance and structure!" Momus said.

"Oh… I see…" Vert says.

Momus sighs in relief. Not wanting to say what exactly happened in there, but suddenly some odd music plays and Momus wonders why it sounds like something in a romantic mood.

"Mory, I made breakfast for us. Come and sit for a while." Vert said.

Momus was slightly curious as to why she was inviting him to breakfast. Curiosity gets the better of him as he opens his eyes and finds some kind of dinner table in the middle of the room with candles and Champaign. He spots Vert just waving at him from one side of the table.

"Uhh…" Momus reluctantly sits down on the opposite side. "This is one weird breakfast you have, V. but to be honest, I didn't expect you to make one in a few minutes." He asks as he tries to avoid eye contact and generally looking in her direction.

Vert just chuckles. "We goddesses are capable of going it high speeds and velocities. I was able to quickly prepare breakfast while you were taking a shower."

"Wait, you have super speed? Then how was I able to lose all of you when you were chasing me?" Momus asked.

"We originally didn't know where you were, only the direction you could have went. We didn't want to pass you by mistake. But you need to give yourself credit. You choose to run into the freeway where we all had to be careful of our powers so as not to hurt the other civilians. Plus, you would have lost all of us CPUs if the candidates didn't spot you going behind us. Cunning like that is worth quite some praise." Vert said as she sipped a tea.

"… Still… why is breakfast served under a silver platter?" Momus removed the platter above his dish and saw fried steak with scrambled eggs.

"It's simply to help you ease in to the environment here. Make you feel more comfortable until you get home." Vert said as she opened her platter up which had the same food as Momus. "So anyway, tell me more about where you came from."

Momus swallowed his first bite before starting. "Well… how do I start?" He thought about it for a moment until his phone rang. "Sorry, let me check something really quick," Momus took out the phone and the detector app was open again. It showed another gold arrow pointing outside the room. "Hey, Lady V? Are you expecting someone?" Momus asked.

"Hmm?" Vert thought about it. "I don't think I am. Why?"

"I-I think there's someone at the door." Momus said and stood up. "I better go and get it at least."

Vert waved her hands. "No, no! I can do it. If it's Neptune or anyone else, I will be the one to tend to them." Vert then quickly dashed away to meet the visitor.

Momus sat back down, but then…

"Sorry about that. It was no one." Vert said.

"Oh, sorry about that too then— … Lady V… why are you wearing something else completely?" Momus noticed that Vert was wearing completely different clothing. She was wearing some dark sea foam-teal colored dress.

"Thought I would change for the mood." She said and quickly sat back down. "You were saying then?"

Momus hesitated. Something seemed off about her, but he just ignored it and continued. "Well… I personally think my life is a bit clichéd."

"Why?"

"… Well… I was born an orphan. Yeah I know, one of the biggest clichés known to man, but I really, really, **really** hated it…" Momus grips the spoon and ends up crushing it. "Uh, sorry…"

"It's fine." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"… Hahaha… Boyle just said that maybe because I had a terrible start I would have one heck of an "Ending" or something he said. You see V, I was bullied a lot by the kids when I was still in the orphanage. I wasn't smart, I wasn't fit, and people thought I was ugly… It almost came to the point where I would hide in the corners of the basement boiler room for almost days without end. I only went back up there to steal some scraps of food and hid back down in that dark place…"

"… That… that sounds terrible." Vert said rather surprised. "I had no idea you had such a life."

"It wasn't all that bad. Oddly enough the rats and spiders there seemed… attracted to me. I found them scurrying around me or crawling around me."

Vert pushes the plate away. "I-I think I lost my appetite…"

Momus waves his hands. "Sorry! But it's just… in an odd sense, I learned a lot about the animals there. They all were the same species, they fought, they bit, but all in all they still stayed together. I envied that about them. Strangely enough, the rats started to drag books about animals into the basement. And from there I started to read about animals. Guess I was different even back then."

*THUD!*

Momus looked around. He thought it was Chika for a moment, but the sound didn't come from his room. "What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Vert quickly dismissed. "Continue on!"

Momus raised a brow but continued on, "After a while, a new kid came to the orphanage. This guy was crazy; he would go on and on about comics and super heroes and whoever got close to him seemed to mysteriously get injured the next day by some strange event." Momus chuckles. "It was Boyle."

"… Boyle?" Vert tilted her head.

"Yeah… my brother, remember?" Momus asks.

"Oh right! Sorry do go on." Vert said trying to hurry Momus.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Momus asked and Vert nodded. "Alright, I was being bullied by a bunch of jerks near the play ground. They were ganging up on me, but Boyle came in stood between me and the bastards."

"Did he beat them up or scare them away?" Vert said listening intently.

"Nope. He got beaten to a pulp with me." Momus said with a smile.

"… Excuse me?" Vert titled her head.

"When we both woke up in the nursing office, Boyle smiled real wide and said. "How'd I do as hero, man?" I only asked him why he did that. And he replied, "Because you needed help didn't you?" Then he smiled, a goofy and deformed smile that made me laugh… oh god… then he laughed with me for hours on end… despite being beaten up and how painful it all was, he and I laughed the entire day away. He became my first real friend and eventually my surrogate brother." Momus finished.

"Oh, can you tell me more?! I want to know more!" Vert said rather excited.

"I wish I could, Lady V, but I'm really hungry right now. I'll start again after breakfast." Momus got his utensils ready again and wanted to finally continue eating.

But before he could…

*BOOM!*

The wall blasted and Momus' eyes widened to see Green Heart with a devilish glare.

"Blast! You're awake!" Vert said. Momus suddenly looked between the two of them with a bamboozled look on his face.

"_You bitch… I wanted to raise that flag… I wanted to unlock that event myself!_" Green Heart said darkly before raising a spear to… herself?

The other Vert also changed into Green Heart, which only started to give Momus a headache. "What was I to do then? Let you scare away a potential little brother?! Not after you scared away the precious Peashy!"

"I'm totally confused— Gah!" Momus was suddenly grabbed by the black Green Heart.

"I think it would better off if I took care of this poor tortured soul!" She said as she hugged him like a doll.

Momus can only mutter, "Can't… breathe…"

Momus was suddenly jerked off of her by the other white Green Heart. "As if! I won't sit idly by as you take away my little Mory!" The two suddenly played Tug of War= goddess version.

"OH GOD! GO BACK TO THE CHOKING!" Momus screamed as he felt himself being torn in half.

"YOU DIABOLICAL BASTARD!"

Momus looked over and saw Chika with a demonic aura around her. "BURN IN HELL!" Chika said as she appeared to have pulled out some scary looking lance and charged madly at Momus.

**We are experiencing technical difficulties. We apologize for the inconvenience. **

"Gah…*Huff* *Wheeze* *Cough*" Momus crawled slowly into what looked like a park. People around him ran away from him and thought he was some kind of new monster because of how roughed up he was. Momus was crawling pitifully for dear life while trying to avoid adventurers that may attack or misunderstand him.

"…Whyy!?" Momus moaned in pain. He then saw two figures above him and one of them spoke in a familiar voice.

"Is this guy still alive?" The familiar voice said.

"Is he wearing a beaver costume?" A rather laid back voice asked.

"Noire? Is that you?" Momus tried to look up and barely saw her face and figure under the sun.

"H-how do you know me?!" She asked startled.

Momus quickly grabbed her leg. "I'm dying here! Take me back! I don't care if you choke me to death! Anything is better than that place I stayed in! KRAF!" Momus was suddenly kicked in the head by Noire.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT!?" Noire said with a very red face. "You sorry excuse for a perv! I'm not at all into that kind of stuff! I can't believe I was touched by you! DIE!" She said and stomping hard on him.

"Wow… this looks like fun!" the other girl started joining in on the "fun" and started stomping and kicking Momus as well.

"Plutie! Other Noire! Watch guys doin?~" Neptune came over and said followed by Nepgear, Uni, Compa, IF, and some odd little girl.

"Neppy! Come and join us this is so fun!" The girl Neptune called Plutie said as she continued to stomp on Momus.

"Whoa! Isn't that Mory!?" IF said.

"Please stop!" Nepgear cried.

**Later.**

"Kill me…" Momus muttered on a bench while being taken cared by Compa.

"D-don't say something like that!" Compa said as she did a few treatments to Momus' wounds.

"… Hey nurse do you have euthanasia with you right now?" Momus asked depressingly.

"Oh come on," Neptune said. "So you were kicked by a few girls. This happened to you before," Neptune dismissed. "Unless you're those types of characters that love pain!"

"… Just kill me now!" Momus whined to the sky.

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" IF asked. "I thought you would be with Vert."

"… I was… with both of them!" Momus shot up. "Why didn't you tell me you CPUs or something could multiply!?"

"Silly! We don't multiply. These guys are from another dimension! Meet Plutie and Past Noirey!" Neptune introduced. "These guys are totally like you, only less in pain."

Neptune then goes to tell Momus about the portal to each world and their adventures.

"… So you guys are from the past… or something?" Momus asked to the two people.

"Yeah… it's so confusing!" The one introduced as Plutia said with a smile.

"Well I go by Mory, nice to meet you all when you aren't trying to hurt me." Momus said.

"Hey! You were the one grabbing my leg!" Past/ Other Dimension (O.D.) Noire said.

"I apologize for that," Momus said a little drained. "To be fair, I thought you were the other Noire."

"W-well you should be sorry." O.D. Noire said. She seemed mildly surprised that Momus apologized for something that she might have caused.

"Hey Mory?" IF asked. "Why are there reports of Lady Green Heart fighting against herself in a junkyard and them slamming cars onto each other? And why is the Basilicom of Leanbox broken up? Also, is Chika wearing a lobster costume?" She asked all of this while checking her phone from weird messages.

Momus became drained. "You all don't want to know what happened."

"I kinda do…" Plutia wondered.

"You don't!" Momus quickly screamed. "I want this day to end!" Momus complained to the sky. "GAH!" Something landed on his stomach.

"Wow! This is fun mister!" The young little girl started hopping on Momus' stomach for a few seconds. Simply dragging out the suffering poor Momus has already went through. It took a minute for the girls to talk her out of doing that.

"…HAhahahaha…" Momus just seemed to laugh for no reason.

"I think we broke him," Neptune said. "Yeesh, they don't make Overlords like they used too."

"Huh? Overlord?" O.D. Noire asked.

"It's complicated, but Mory's real name is Momus and apparently he is some Overlord from another world." IF explains.

"Overlord Momus… isn't that the name of the old folklore story?" Plutia comments.

"Folklore story?" Momus gets back up. Peashy sits beside him and Momus stares at her as she continuously punches his leg.

"That name does sound familiar, but I don't really know it. It's a really old story even from where we're from." O.D. Noire said.

"Oh what!? That sounds super mysterioso," Neptune hyped up as she said that. "Maybe we can find out more about the plot points of the Overlord from Mini-Histy!"

"Plot points?" Momus asked. "Ow," He looked over and saw Peahsy punching him in the waist. "Just wait a sec, what do you guys actually know about the Overlord?" He asked everyone.

"Actually… we only heard about Overlord Momus from Arfoire." IF explained.

Momus' eyes lighted up. "Arfoire?"

"She was like Main Villain Status in one adventure a while back," Neptune explained. "She used the gimmick of the Overlord to scare the pantaloons of our lovely, almost non-existent citizens!"

Momus then gets told of one of Arfoire's early plots.

"…" Momus looks at his phone. "_That doesn't sound like the Arfoire that messaged me… but…_"

Momus looks to Plutia and Past Noire. "So if I still get things right, there's an Arfoire in your world too? Is she the same?"

"Yeah… *yawn* but she's not that tough in our world…" Plutia responds.

"We should probably head there now." IF told the group.

"Right, we still have another hostile Overlord on the loose," Uni agreed. "So any new info on Mory's existence will help us."

With that, they all left going back to the past.

* * *

"Hurry up Mory! You're like slower than mini-Histy's processing speed." Neptune commented.

"Gaf! *Pant/Wheeze/Gasp!" Momus finally seemed to climb a huge flight of stairs. He then stares at Neptune with an evil glare.

"Yeah! We finally made it!" Peashy exclaimed while riding on top of Mory's shoulder.

"Ohh… I want to sleep more…" Plutia complained.

If one couldn't guess, Momus was the one who was forced to carry both Plutia and Peashy for a good amount of the journey. Peashy was too busy punching his head and telling him to hurry up and one could almost notice Plutia drooling on Momus' back.

And we all do remember that Momus didn't eat a proper breakfast yet, right?

"_You're all still trying to kill me, aren't you?_" Momus gasped in sickly breath.

"Sorry about that, Mory." Compa said.

"But you are the only one qualified to carry others." IF commented.

"Still, this is so annoying," O.D. Noire complained. "Why does the only library with the info we are looking for, in the middle of freaking nowhere!?"

"Histoire explained that there are copies of the story nowhere else but here," Nepgear said. "Though, being in the far borderline of Planeptune is very odd."

Mory was really suffering and politely asked both Plutia and Peashy off of him. One could almost see his right eye twitching uncontrollably out of his deep gasping from carrying the girls half way during in the journey.

The two got off a bit disappointed.

"Aww, I'm still so tired and you had such a warm back." Plutia yawned.

Mory could only force a smile while twitching. "We here now, so please don't rely on me to carry you."

"According to the GPS the Histoire here gave us the place is just a little beyond those trees." IF said as she checked her phone.

They all followed IF as she lead them through. When they reached the destination, they were all shocked.

Mory, on the other hand, slapped his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

01110000011000010111001101110100

_One by one they all fell: man, warrior, woman and child. No one was safe from the path of death he walked._

_The gods themselves tried to stop him, but they could not defeat one whose very name brought fear and despair to the people's core._

_The moment anyone saw his figure, they were already dead._

_Blood, screams, curses, begging, and pain… that was all he knew— no… that was all he was forced into._

_In his path, one final stand, to end the bloodshed even he wished to stop deep within his shattered soul._

_His prayers unanswered and his body moving against his heart's last desires. The scythe pierces through the last defender's heart._

_He watched her die, a piece of him dying with her. She finally saw it too. _

_With the last of her strength, she placed her hand on his face and smiled gently. "If only… we had been friends..."_

_With that… he was alone._

* * *

**It's almost amazing how unlucky Momus is here. Maybe he was born under a deformed star like Neptune said…**

**Or is there something a bit more to Momus' misfortune that meets the eye?**

**I revealed a bit of Momus' character here. I plan to explain a bit more about whom he really is in the next few chapters.**

**But to the story!**

**End of chapter! (Play Paper Mario music here)**

**And so our heroes and Overlord start their great adventure by getting to a place…**

…

**That's it.**

**Aww, I wasted the Paper Mario summarizing music.**

**As it turns out, I set this story a little after the events of HDN Victory true ending. (One of the only games I actually bothered to watch through mostly.)**

**So the portal is still up with Plutia and the other Ultradimension people.**

**Since Halloween is almost up, I got prepare for the holidays! **

**Yeah, it might get confusing with this set up, but don't worry!**

**It's only going to get more confusing later on!**

**Peace out home bros! Remember the Alamo!**

**(Post note)**

**Here are a few notes to explain some thing i couldn't go over properly in the story.**

**I never got to explaining this properly, but Momus' gynophobia is usually strongest when he first meets a girl. The more he gets exposed to the same girl, the less he reacts. He can also be distracted from it easily by other circumstances. Despite being so close to both Plutia and Peashy, Momus was distracted by Peashy because she kept wacking him in the head, not to mention he was insanely hungry.**  
** Another thing I couldn't really mention early on the story was that Momus is more open about his past because of Boyle, his Sensei, and two other unmentioned friends.**


	4. Beware! This is a Holiday special! Ooo

**OK, I admit it: I might have been in a bit of a daze when I was writing the last chapter. Yeah I was in a daze over last few weeks because of schoolwork. Oddly, I've noticed a lot of writers being a bit slow around this month because of Pokémon. **

**I don't seem to have that problem though. HEHEHEHehehe… hehe… heh.**

…

***Sobs maniacally ***

**WHY AM I SO POOR!?**

**Anyway, sorry for the last chapter and I hope this next one will be toned downed and much cleaner in presenting ideas. **

**I also apologize for the lateness in this one because of my mid terms.**

**But first! It's time for our good friend, Senior Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: No tengo nada pero mi personaje. Por favor, apoye el comunicado oficial.**

**(And no. I don't speak French.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fuusion-HA! I am neither Halloween special or normal plot chapter, I am Palloteer Cheialr!

*Crack—Boom!*

The sky darkened almost instantly with black clouds. And thunder boomed within those darkened clouds. The background changed almost instantly into dark and dead trees that surrounded the area.

"I thought we were going to a library, not a haunted mansion." Momus said.

A dark and beaten up mansion stood in front of our heroes. Equipped with broken windows, old faded painting, spooky sharp fence/gate, barely see through curtains that could show silhouettes, and all other usual haunted mansion gigs.

"A-are you sure we're in the right place?" Nepgear asked.

IF looks at her phone. "… My phone just died… I could have sworn it was at full power just a few moments ago!" She then remembers something. "Mory, don't you have a phone?"

Momus checks his blue I phone. "I have energy, but I have no signal whatsoever… not to mention this thing seems to be giltching on me, can't even use the dialing pad. I need to get this thing fixed." He puts it back into his pocket.

As soon as Momus puts his phone back in, the gates of the library slowly open up with loud creaking.

"… Screw it!" Momus threw his hands in the air and started walking in.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't just barge in like that!" Neptune said as she stopped Momus.

"Neptune, I'm tired, in pain, and insanely hungry. Besides, this is probably just a beaten up old place; I don't believe in ghosts anyway."

"That's the kind of talk of the first poor sap to die in these type of scenes!" Neptune said with wide eyes.

"Momo's going to die?" Peashy asked.

"Aww… I wanted him to carry me more…" Plutia sighed.

"He's not going to die!" Other Dimension Noire screamed. (O.D.) "I-I mean it's just a house anyway!"

"I just want to go in now," Momus sighed as he headed to the porch. "Let's just borrow this book and get out of here then."

They all reluctantly followed Momus. When he got to the door, Momus stopped.

"W-what's wrong?" Compa asked a little scared and stood behind IF.

"… I don't see anything like doorbell or knocker here." Momus looked around the door. It was a two door entrance with gargoyle handles.

"What's with the handles on these doors? They look sca—I mean weird!" Uni quickly said.

Momus held both handles. Everyone watched him intensely as he tried to open the door.

*Creak.*

"Right, it's a public library. I forgot it's usually open." Momus reminded himself as he walked in.

The library was something similar to a mix between a beaten old mansion and a regular library. When they first entered, they saw a counter similar to the usually library counters but there was something of particular interest with this one.

"Is that a suit of armor?" Nepgear asked as they all headed up to it.

A suit of armor, covered in dust and cobwebs, was sitting down and stuck holding a pen and a catalog book on the counter.

"Is that a catalog?" O.D. Noire noticed and walked over to it. "This could be helpful."

Noire reached out and grabbed the catalog book but when she did, the armor suddenly grabbed her hand!

"KYAAAAA!"

Noire quickly jumped off and almost everyone backed off from the thing.

"W-what was that!?" Noire said but she didn't notice something else.

"… Uhm?" Uni pointed out to her other sister.

Noire quickly took a look at herself: she was clinging on to Momus and he was carrying her. She accidentally jumped into Momus' arms during the scare.

Momus' face was a deep red and his eyes were reacting weirdly again. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Noire's face suddenly got red and screamed as well, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*SLAP!*

**Later.**

"D-d-don't just scream at me like that!" O.D. Noire scolded Momus who was on the floor and holding his face where he was just slapped hard.

"The heck!? You jump to me and then slap me!? Are you people really supposed to be the good guys!? Momus got back up still holding his cheek in pain.

"I-I only did that because you screamed so suddenly! Don't do that!"

"_**I**_ only screamed because you were so close! I have gynophobia if these guys didn't tell you!" Momus points to the other girls.

"Genie fo bee a?" Plutia tilted her head.

"Gym mo! Gym mo!" Peashy cheered.

"It means the fear of women!" Momus screams.

"Wh- Hey! You carried those two just a while back and you seemed fine!" O.D. Noire points out.

"That's because they both were on my back and Peashy was distracting me with her constant punching in the head! Seriously she hits hard! I don't even know if I'm madly hallucinating right now!" Momus screams very loudly.

A voice suddenly appears behind the girls, "Sir, this is a library, please be silent."

"AAAAHHH!"

Momus finds himself carrying Noire again, "Oh Sunnuva—"

*SLAP!*

* * *

"Sorry for the scare. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Count Vonair Du Breis Montegomary Casanovan Toratacle the Seventh, but you may call me Larry." … Larry introduced himself. He was a very old man who was hunched over and using a cane with a skull on the top as a handle.

"Larry huh? Where'd you get you get that name from?" Neptune asked.

Larry smiles. "Oh, it's a long and very detailed story: It all began with my father, Count Vonair Du Breis Montegomary Casanovan Toratacle the Sixth and he was talking with my grandfather Count Vonair Du Breis—"

"Excuse me sir," IF interrupted. "But as interesting and long your story maybe, it's not the one we came here to look for."

Larry didn't seem to mind and asked, "Then what were you all looking for?"

"We're looking for a book on Overlord Momus." Nepgear told politely.

"Oven Board Mucus?" Larry extended his ears over.

"No, Overlord Momus, sir." Uni repeated.

"Oh! That old story!" Larry said. "It's actually called: Monsters and Man. Overlord Momus is a name that appears in that story. Now why do I remember that so clearly?" Larry seemed to wonder.

"Maybe because of plot convenience?" Neptune commented.

"I like it when things are easy." Plutia chimed.

"Oh… wait, now I remember: I recalled that story because it was sad," Larry said rather depressingly. "I think I have one of the only few books left because people really didn't like the story… but why do you all want it?" Larry wondered.

"There's a real Overlord Momus on the loose and we know next to nothing about an Overlord other than its name." Momus answers.

"A real one? But anyway, the book is on the third floor where I store the old folklores at." Larry started walking and they all followed him up the stairs.

"I'm curious to why this library is so beat up in the first place?" Momus asked Larry.

"Because it's haunted." Larry tells him.

"… No seriously." Momus asks again.

"Oh, Larry, your such a kidder!" Neptune dismisses.

"I'm not kidding. This is the place where my friends died in a horrible accident," He says with a straight face. He then takes out a flash light from nowhere and shines it on his face. "_When the full moon rises, they drag whatever flesh they find back into the ground with them! Ooooo!_" Larry joked.

"But it's 2 P.M." IF commented.

"Aww… but I wasn't kidding about the accident part," Larry continued. "My friends did die here by a strange string of accidents."

"What happened to them?" Compa asked.

"… Don't really know," Larry turns back and leads them up to another flight of stairs. "The book is on the third floor. I'll show you all where it is."

As the group headed up the third floor, Momus noticed something. "Hey is that a piano?"

"Oh yes. But it hasn't been used in such a long, long time… but we used to love that thing." Larry says.

"Why would you ask that?" Uni asks.

Momus seemed a bit startled at that. "Oh! Umm… it's a weird thing to explain." Momus rubs his head.

"The book is over there." Larry says and points to a fancy and old looking book on pedestal.

The group went up to it. Larry took it out and blew off the dust around it; he gave it to Momus.

Momus took the book over to table and opened it under a desk lamp. Everyone followed and crowded him as he opened the book.

"… A little space please?" Momus asked annoyed. "Thank you, I'll read out the first story. Erhm…"

_The tale begins in paradise—_

"Wait a sec!" Neptune interrupted.

Plutia asked, "Neppy, what is it?"

"I thought this was going to be more like a game guide. I didn't expect some kind of sub story to tell us more about the Overlords." She said and folded her arms behind her head.

"Alright, I'll just read it myself and tell you all about it then." Momus said quickly.

"Fine, read away captain poopy pants."

"… Now, where was I?" Momus ignored the insult.

_The tale begins in paradise. Both man and god lived in peace and harmony. _

_Love, faith, trust… these filled paradise and danced among the light._

_Within this paradise, there was a beautiful and benevolent goddess._

_Under her leadership everyone was happy and everyone adored her._

_But one day, the goddess was pregnant. It was foretold her daughter would replace her in the time to come._

_The day came when the goddess was in labor and just as foretold, a beautiful young goddess was born._

_However…_

_The goddess wasn't done and she had given birth to a son!_

_The boy was ugly, almost deformed, and had a—_

Momus suddenly froze.

"Hey don't keep us in suspense!" Uni complained.

"S-sorry…"

_The child had a dark omen: his birthmark was that of a skull._

_There were no songs of praise, no joyous cheers. There were only whispers and rumors of the son and the future he might bring._

_With that child's birth, came doubt._

…

"Hey! Why are the rest of the pages blank!?" Momus yelled.

"What!?" Everyone screamed.

"Oh right… The ink faded away this book was made with some experimental ink that was supposed to be easier to make than regular ink, but it never worked out… I remember the word you all are looking for is somewhere in that faded area." Larry tells them.

Momus closes the book. "Hey, can I still borrow this book?"

Larry seemed surprised. "Why? You already read it."

"Maybe there's some kind of blue light or something that can restore pen pressure or something. Besides it's the only lead we have in finding a monster..." Momus said rather softly. As he got up from the seat, he suddenly held his head.

"That story was so lame!" Peashy jumped up and down.

"…" Momus lost his balance for a second.

"Hmm? Mory, did you just say something?" IF asked.

"… Uhh…" Momus suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Mory!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

0110010001110010011001010110000101101101

"_Please! Please spar—" Ignore. Blood splatters._

"_Mommy?" Smaller target. Aim Lower. Splatter again. Wipe blood from eyes._

_Don't breathe in fire smoke. Walk out. Tune out screams, wails, and cries._

_Soldiers. Blades, guns, magic, and all forms of weapons as far as the eye can see. Basics still apply: close combat countered by cutting off limbs._

"_AAAHH!"_

**Their pain fuels us…**

_Range fire countered by movements and illusions._

"_Damn it all! Why can't we hit that bastard— GAH!"_

**Their stand is pitiful…**

_Magic users require energy and concentration. Real flames sap oxygen. Fear breaks concentration._

"_Ver- Veranus nex— KHH!"_

**Soon, they will all ****DIE****.**

_Walk. Injuries light. _

_Light…_

_Her._

**Even they cannot stop us.**

_Bright. It hurts to look directly… before. Light is pale. Sweat along her forehead._

…_Why?_

_They… they are saviors aren't they? Why… why can't they save me?_

**Die…**

_Again we're fighting. Again I'm winning._

_It's easier now._

**Die.**

_She flees. The light with her._

_I am left alone… again…_

_The Darkness holds me close… but I'd rather fight the light once more._

_Please… let me fight the light again… I don't want… Darkness… please… don't… don't leave me again…_

_**SKREEEEEEE!**_

* * *

"AAAH!" Momus wakes up gasping and panting hard.

Momus looks around: he finds himself on some couch in a room that still looks like he is in the library, but he's all alone in the room.

"Guys?" He calls out as he gets back up. He notices a bowl of warm soup nearby with a note.

_Be sure to eat something properly! Fatigue and hunger are things you shouldn't tough out!_

Momus wondered who wrote it and checks around for a signature, but he doesn't find anything. He assumes someone made it for him for collapsing from hunger.

*Boom!*

Momus looks over a window and sees a heavy storm outside of the mansion. "It looks like a heavy storm…" He looks back and sees the lore book a while back. "Just what was that crazy dream? Those words… was that me?" Momus gets a head ache thinking about it and just decides to finish his soup.

* * *

"… HA! … HA! Huuunh… HA!" That was the thirty fifth time Momus punched the air. "Whoo… OK, where are they?"

So far, Momus had done fifteen one arm pushups (Both hands separately), twenty five bench presses, and forty jumping jacks. He had been waiting the past two hours in that living room for anyone to check up on him. He thought it would be rude to just get up if someone tried to find him.

Momus heads toward the door. "OK, that's it! Where are those girls!? I know it's raining but—"

*Thud!*

Momus quickly looked behind him and sees something small hide behind the couch.

"Hello? Who's there?" Momus slowly walks over to the couch; it starts to shake violently.

Momus just sighs and faces the couch with apathy. "Neptune, is that you? I told you I don't believe in ghost— … you're not Neptune."

Behind the couch was a small blue Dogoo shivering in fear or from the chill of the air.

Momus inhales and exhales. "… Hey there buddy, I won't hurt you… your cold aren't you? I imagine… goo… can't really maintain body heat." Momus picks up the creature and it stops shivering and presses itself hard on his chest.

"… Just because I have body heat, doesn't mean you should press yourself hard onto mine. Hey wait a sec, I was in here for two hours, why did i only hear you now?" Momus just looked at the creature and it looked back at him. He sighed then took the book and walked out of the room.

It suddenly gets very dark as Momus entered the hallway. Momus took up a lit candle from his room and walks down stairs. "Larry? Girls?! Where are you guys!?"

"Mory…" A whisper is heard in the darkness.

"Neptune? Larry? Knock it off guys. I'm not afraid of the dark." Momus says nonchalantly while the Dogoo continues to shiver.

"Mory…"

Momus sighs. "Fine, you want to play like that? I actually prefer the dark." Momus covers his head with his hood and blows out the candle.

The Dogoo panics around on Momus' arm.

"Don't be like that. Shh…" Momus tells the small creature.

"Mooooorrrrryyyyy…"

Momus rolls his eyes and heads to the first floor. As he gets there, he hears the whispers slowly getting louder.

"I'm really getting annoyed!" He screamed. Momus then noticed something new nearby the entrance of the library: the armor earlier today was standing between him and the door. Momus could only see it because there was a lit candle in the corner.

"… Oh! Larry must have put the armor there so the wind won't open the doors since they don't have locks!" Momus explained to himself.

The Dogoo stared at him with a dumfounded look.

"Hey, that makes way more sense than a piece of goo that can look like a dog… you know, I find it very interesting that your ears are actually made of cartilage and your tail has a shape despite having no bone structure." Momus seemed rather fascinated with the monster.

The Dogoo sighed and looked back, but only rammed its self into Momus' stomach hard.

"Ow. What was that— when did that armor move?" Momus noticed that the armor was standing closer to them now. Momus walked closer to check and see if anyone was wearing it. He removed the helmet and saw no one was wearing it, but he was sure that the armor was in front of the door.

Momus then tried lifting it. "Odd it's so heavy. How did Larry move this? Did he get help from the girls?" Momus then walked behind it and went to the door. "Why isn't this open if there's no lock?" Momus tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "That's odd…"

The Dogoo in Momus' arms started make loud noises as it looked behind Momus. He then heard soft sounds heading right behind him.

Momus immediately knew something was behind him and threw both the Dogoo and the book up in the air. Momus then twisted his body and launched a powerful sidekick to whatever was behind him. What flew back was the armor, but it was facing towards him. It flew and a sword dropped from the kick, a sword that Momus was sure he never saw before.

Momus looked up and grabbed the book and caught the Dogoo. The Dogoo seemed frustrated at what he did.

"Sorry. But I threw you both up to distract whatever was behind me… where'd that sword come from?" Momus wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Armor got back up! Despite having a dented in chest from Momus' kick, it looked intimidating.

"It's alive?" Momus said.

More metal clanking noises were heard as more armored knight appeared. Then they circled around Momus and summoned a blade from their backs.

"I may be a skeptic, but I know when I'm in danger. Hold on tight little buddy!" Momus said to the Dogoo as he charged right towards the blockade of knights. The Dogoo screamed wildly at what Momus was doing and the knights all charged at him. Momus tossed the Dogoo in the air again and slid under a knight. He stood up and caught the Dogoo again.

"Sorry! This might happen a lot tonight!" Momus said as he prepared his head phones and played a song. Oddly enough, it was another fast paced song that would fit in a chase scene.

"What!? I always play music when I have to run!" Momus said to the Dogoo as he started running from the knights.

Momus ran into a hallway and the knights were all charging fast behind him, but they weren't running. They were crawling the wall like spiders and were slowly catching up with Momus.

"That's new!" Momus ran faster and turned a corner. As he ran, he noticed the pictures of old people seemed to be watching him. He turned around and barely dodged a sword thrown at him. Momus ran up and picked up the sword that was thrown to him. "Where the heck are those super clichéd fighting girls!?" Momus complained. He exited the hallway and entered what appeared back into the main lobby. Momus tried to go upstairs, but bookcases were blocking all of the stairs.

Momus looked frantically around until he saw some kind of open trap door in the middle of the room. It went below into the basement of the house. Momus didn't want to go there since it was obviously a trap, but he had no choice because those knights were following him!

"Allonsy!" Momus cried as he jumped into the trap door and fell into a slide. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

At the end of the slide, Momus fell down face first into the floor. The Dogoo seemed fine and went up to Momus' face that was married to the pavement.

"Oww…" Momus slowly got back up and looked around. "Where are we?" He picked up the book and the sword after standing up.

"Moorrryyyy…"

Momus turned his attention to a giant picture on the wall. It shows a beautiful regally dressed woman. "Odd, there's no name engraved. Not even a signature." Momus inspected the painting.

"Help us…"

Momus' eyes widen as he realizes that the voice he heard was coming from the painting. "Wow, are you real?" The Dogoo hides behind Momus' leg.

The painting's eyes move to meet with Momus'. "I beg of you to help us. We are trapped because of him. He has our friend captive and you must save him."

Momus looked at the painting with indifference "… Why is it that you're a talking haunted painting, yet I don't seem to really care about that? Now that I think of it: I have been way more apathetic in this world! I'm friends with the actual gods of this world and I'm supposed to be some kind of equivalent to that of a demon king, which I'm not because I'm just me! Now here I am after almost dying several times just to find out that I entered some crappy twilight zone! So answer me this, supernatural painting woman, why is this all happening to me!?" Momus complained with all his might.

…

"Please help us, you are our only hope!" The painting ignored him. "Which is very disheartening."

Momus sighed again and simply resigned. "Fine… explain to me what's really going on here, so I have a better idea how to help."

The ground started to shake. "No time," The painting told him. The wall started opening up and revealed another stairway down. "You must hurry to the Room of the Reaper! The Monster there will sacrifice the goddesses to become a demon!" The painting slowly started to fade.

"Whoa!? Goddesses!? Are my friends down there!? Hey answer me; what's going on!?" Momus screamed but the painting completely faded black.

Momus just stared into the painting until it revealed itself again. But this time, the painting didn't show the lady at all. It showed an entirely new picture: Momus and the Dogoo getting brutally ripped apart and eaten by a giant spider with a lady head that had eight eyes.

Both Momus and the Dogoo both looked at each other then slowly looked behind them.

Right behind them was exactly the horrific being in the painting. She smiled wide and revealed her fangs that dripped of purple ooze then she spoke in a raspy voice, "~Ummhhh… Human Meat with Dogoo Sauce, such delicacy!" The spider woman smacked her lips.

"GO!" Momus rushed to the stairs and the Dogoo jumped on top of his head.

"~I love a good chase! ~The cardio I burn makes the meal SO much more appetizing!" The monster dashed after the two.

Momus ran down the stairs fast looking back only a few times to see the creature closing in on him. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Momus chanted as he tried to run faster, but it didn't help him to know that he was running down a spiral stairway.

"_Think Mory! You've got a blade, a book, and some kind of whatever. There has to be something you can do with these things besides dropping them to run faster or throwing them at the thing: both equally stupid and useless. Wait, it's a spider still right? What facts do I remember studying about them!?"_

**Spiders can sustain hundreds of atmospheres of pressure, and can work flawlessly in a vacuum. Scientists have discovered spiders working at both the bottom of the sea and in the ultra-thin atmosphere thirty miles above the Earth.**

"_So much for the whole "kill it with Fire!" thing."_

**Harvard Neurologists have discovered that an average spider's brain possesses a greater mental capacity than the world's most brilliant scientists. If their brains didn't lack a cognitive lobe, they'd be more intelligent than Einstein.**

"_This slightly works in my favor seeing how it's a human head and not an actual spider head._"

**Did you know that spiders are almost all homosexual? Their species evolved to be that way as a form of population control. That's why there are so many male spiders and so few female. And that's also why the queen kills the male after mating with it, because she views him as a genetic anomaly.**

"_THIS ISN'T WORKING!"_

"~I'm gonna get you! ~I'm gonna get you!" The spider sang.

Momus finally saw an end to the stair way and raced through it. He entered some kind of room of a large temple with symbols written as far as the eye could see, and in the middle of the room was a scythe put on a giant pyramid-pedestal. And on that pedestal, there was someone there waiting for him.

"Hello Mory! Glad to see you're awake!" The person said in a mocking tone.

Momus pointed at the person. "Larry!"

"Foolish mortal! I am Fortenox Daskrill Naxsomor Breokan Valideanor, The Anti-Spirit of The Negative Twilight Era!" The being spoke a different voice from Larry's mouth.

"… I'll just keep calling you Larry." Momus said flatly.

"Mory, behind you!" A voice shouted.

"IF?" Momus looked behind him and saw the Spider woman again.

"~Caught you!" She opened her mouth and shot a huge ball of web. Momus was caught in it and was slammed to the lower wall of the pedestal. His head remained free though.

"~Eheheh… What shall we do with that one, brother?" The spider asked.

"Leave him alone!" another voice called out.

"Compa? Where the heck are you guys!?" Momus complained.

IF's voice answered him. "We're right above you!"

Momus looked up and saw the two girls trapped upside down in web cocoons like him.

"My head is really starting to hurt…" Compa complained.

"How did you guys get there!? And where's everyone else!? What the heck happened after I blacked out!?" Momus screamed.

"Allow me to explain," Possessed Larry gloated. "We came from another dimension: A beautiful dimension with darkness, chaos, and calamity! But then they came… The Monster Kings! Beings of ungodly power! They assimilated our world… our home…" Both he and the spider woman were now shedding tears.

"… Monster… Kings?" Momus wondered.

"Powerful and ancient beings… they fought unlike anything we had seen before. Their armies were nightmares incarnate, they tore through warriors like demons, and they forever ruined our lives. Our world was destroyed, but a handful of us escaped into the cosmos. We drifted for what felt like eternity, but one moment in time, a sudden power storm struck our group. And we were flung into this pitiful dimension." Larry danced around the scythe.

"OoohaahH!" Momus suddenly made sounds. "Uhh. … Sorry… I was trying to struggle free?" He weakly offered. The spider lady focused her gaze on to Momus.

"Don't make sounds at least!" IF complained from above.

"Erhm!" Larry shouted.

"Sorry, please continue." Momus apologized.

"We found ourselves being affected differently as we came here. Most of us were plunged into inanimate objects like the armors and book shelves, but my sister and I had different results. My sister had deformed into some hideous creature, while I was confined into the pitiful man's mind. We could not leave this house because what you called "Sunlight" burned us at its touch. We later found out that this place harbored an ancient secret of its own. This weapon you see here shall activate "By powerful blood" or what other words these glyphs speak. The symbols all around us foretell this being a weapon of destructive power!"

Momus stretched his neck over to try and see the weapon. He caught a glimpse of the blade, and for a second, he felt himself hypnotized by the black weapon. He shook his head and snapped out of it. "That still doesn't explain any of the questions I just asked!"

Larry darkly glared at Momus. "We sensed all of you coming here. Such strong forces of life… we planned to capture you all and absorb your essences into the weapon! We didn't expect to find the goddesses of this world themselves to be caught in our web! You made it quite easy for us when you fainted from fatigue."

IF interrupted him. "That bastard knocked out Neptune and Plutia right when they tried to check up on you! After that, we were swarmed by flying books, Armors, and that monstrous spider creature! They all knocked us out cold before we could do anything!"

Momus eyes widened but something didn't make any sense. "Wait! But who left me in a room? And why was there soup there?!"

"The Humans!" The spider hissed and no longer said that in some sort of tune. "We captured the souls of the humans we killed over time within this place. But this time, they were able to escape during the fight and wisp you away to safety! …Wait… what did you mean by soup?" She came closer to inspect Momus.

"I don't know… but maybe you shouldn't get to close to me…" Momus turns his face away.

"~Oh? I won't bite much…"

Momus looked back at her and then smirked "… But you might get hurt! HA!" Out of the web, a blade came out and pierced the spider lady in the chin.

"CRAAAGH!" The spider woman lashed away and Momus used the blade to open the web. Momus then took out the Dogoo who was holding the book in his mouth.

"Thanks for using the blade to get me moving again!" Momus said. The Doggo simply jumped up and down in joy.

"Brethren!" Larry screamed and Knights and other paintings and inanimate objects came streaming out of the entrance and quickly surrounded Momus.

"Well crud," Momus said then he looked up at the two girls. "Where are the Computer People!?"

"There called CPUs!" IF shouted. "They're trapped within Larry's cane! Some sort of subspace thing!"

Momus looked at his cane glowing purple and then his gaze fell over the scythe. Momus then raced up the pedestal.

"Stop him!" Larry pointed to Momus and held his cane.

The spider lady blasted another huge web ball. Momus saw it and backed down the stairs to avoid getting caught again, but it blocked his way to the top.

"Surround him now! Spill that child's blood! He shall be the next flesh we offer to the scythe!" Larry's eyes started to turn red as he continued to scream.

Momus was cornered as flying furniture and walking armor was heading right towards him. But Momus saw something odd among the furniture was flying. Momus picked up the Dogoo and charged straight towards the army of the inanimate; he jumped high into the air and was caught by a flying painting!

"So how exactly am I supposed to help everyone!?" Momus screamed to the painting as it flew him away from the other flying furniture.

The painting lady moved her eyes around. "We gave you a key into freeing our friend, Count Vonair Du Breis M—"

"I get it! Help me get to my friends up there first!" Momus interrupted and the painting brought him to IF and Compa.

"A human soul!" Larry cried and pointed to the painting. "Destroy its physical connection!"

Momus shoved the Dogoo to IF's cocoon.

"What the heck are you doing!?" IF asked.

"This guy's entire body has some kind of chemical reaction to the webs! The webs don't stick to him and he was able to move around my body under all that webbing! His goo melts the webs!" Momus started rubbing the Dogoo all over her cocoon.

"Y-you idiot! Don't rub that perverted thing all over me! I'm starting to feel it!" IF complained.

"We need to melt this fast—what did you mean by perverted?" Momus stopped and looked at the Dogoo that was giving off a blissful look. Momus shook it violently. "BUT YOU'RE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SPECIES!?"

"Mory, look out!" Compa screamed.

The painting suddenly jerked away from the two. Momus struggled to regain his balance but he did fine. He looked behind him and saw other flying furniture heading straight for them. "Incoming projectiles!" Momus screamed. The painting avoided the web ball and a few thrown blades.

"UhhHH!" IF struggled out of the cocoon and it suddenly weakened. The webs gave way and she suddenly fell.

"Hey turn around!" Momus screamed the painting and the painting steered herself to dive after IF.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Momus caught IF in his arms. "Now please don't slap me!"

"You're touching my butt, you jerk!" IF screamed at him.

"I'm not touching your butt—!" Momus looked down and realized that he forgot to drop the Dogoo into the painting and that it was crushed between Momus' arms and IF's arse.

The Dogoo tried to move around and startled IF. "AAHH! Not again! Get it off me!" She wildly trashed and knocked Momus in the face. Momus dropped them both to the painting, but he lost his balance and fell off the painting.

"Mory!" Compa screamed.

*Thud!*

"Sunnuva—that freaking hurts!" Momus said as he landed. Thankfully Momus was dropped a little above form the top of the pedestal.

"HAAGH!"

Momus opened his eyes and saw Larry trying to smash him with his cane. He rolled out of the way and got back up. Momus turned his head and saw a knight trying to decapitate him with a horizontal slash; Momus ducked under the attack, stepped forward while hunched down, and raised his fist to uppercut the armor. The armor flew up and Momus saw more knights swarming to his direction.

"Ha!" IF came in and kicked a knight that was behind Momus. She then backed up with him and readied her weapons.

"So why didn't he put you and Compa in his magic Cane Prison?" Momus asked as he tackled another Knight and then did a wrestling suplex following that tackle.

"He said that he didn't want to waste his "people's power" on us humans! That thing is supposed to be their last home world artifact!" IF dodged a knight and used a Force Combo on one of the armors.

"Hey Painting! What was that soup you made me drink!?" Momus cried out to the painting and Dogoo who were flying around them.

"That soup was actually the last of the human souls. You must bring them all to… Larry so they may all free their friend from the monster's influence!" The painting said as it flew around.

"I freaking drank human souls!? How the heck am I supposed to do what you just said!?" Momus screamed as he elbowed the armor in the torso, followed by a sweep kick to knock it down and he finished it off by kicking it hard on the ground and causing it to slide and knock off more inanimate armor off their feet.

"You were the only container we needed to safely get here! You must transfer the souls onto him!"

Momus ducked under a different flying painting. "Wait a dang minute, what the heck do you mean by **me** being the one to transfer!? How the heck do you expect me to transfer soup to another per—NO! GOD D $$ IT NO! ARE YOU F$%# WITH ME RIGHT NOW!?"

"We are desperate and we sincerely apologize! But if you are connected with him, then they can transfer and save Larry!" The painting suddenly stooped.

"Mory, keep moving! What the heck are you all talking about!?" IF asked.

Momus pointed angrily at the painting. "THAT THING WANTS ME TO KISS LARRY!"

…

…

…

Needless to say, IF, Compa, and the Dogoo were sincerely jaw dropping shocked.

"This world is just torturing me!" Momus cried out almost pulling his hair off.

"Mory, look out!" IF came in and pushed Momus away. Something came above and slammed IF to the ground. As the dust cleared, Momus saw the spider monster pin IF to the ground.

Next the other flying objects came in and slammed the friendly painting down to the floor. They crushed her and pinned her down as well. The Dogoo was thrown into the top of the pedestal and fell right into a random armor without a helm which trapped itself inside.

"Guys!" Momus yelled, but he was shoved closer to the scythe by Larry. Momus fell and found himself pinned down by Larry.

"Now we shall continue where we left off!" Larry activates a button on the cane and a pointed tip comes off at the bottom of the cane. Larry brought his hands up and tried to bring it down on Momus' neck, but Momus was able to catch the thing from reaching his neck. Larry pushed harder and the point slowly reached Momus' neck.

Momus gulped. "… I hate my life."

**For those with weaker hearts, this next scene is recommended to be skipped.** **Please continue to the next bold labeled words.**

Momus raised his leg and kicked Larry in the head as he did that he moved the cane to the right side and it almost scratched his neck. Momus then lifted his back and punched Larry in the stomach which forced him off and Momus pinned him to the ground.

"&^! "

Then the soup was transferred.

Compa fainted, The giant spider looked away and cursed having eight eyes, IF was free but she just curled up and shouted a song to prevent herself form hearing things.

When the last of it was transferred, Momus crawled away near by the scythe and banged the floor with his fist several times.

**OK Traumatic scene over. Well… kinda.**

"OH GOD," Momus coughs and spits like crazy and wipes his tongue on the floor. "I actually felt tongue in that! MY LIFE IS RUINED! KILL ME NOW!"

"Brother! What have you done you veil beast!?" the spider came over to Larry who seemed to be having a seizure.

"Don't remind me! It's taking everything I have to not think about it—oh god!" Momus got up and grabbed the scythe by accident.

The Scythe shined and all of the symbols in the room suddenly glowed red they grew brighter and brighter until the whole room filled with a red light.

"**SKREEEE!**"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

…

The light died down and Momus opened his eyes. The scythe mysteriously disappeared!

Momus looked around: he saw IF, Compa, Larry, The Dogoo, and the painting lying down on the pedestal. He looked all over the room and saw that all of the other Negative Twilight people were gone or at least the stuff they were trapped in. Momus felt his body ache for some reason and looked below him: there, he saw that the prison cane was right under his feet. He picked it up and smashed it to the floor.

Bang!

The Skull released six lights that flew up towards the ceiling.

"I guess that means the others are free," Momus commented as he looked up. "But where did all the others go?"

"Uuhh… where am I?"

Momus looked over and saw Larry get up. Momus came over and helped him up. "You OK, Larry?"

"… I feel… good. Like a very long burden has been lifted… but I don't know what… by the way, where are we?" Larry looked around.

"Secret basement of your library." Momus told him.

"I didn't know we had a secret basement. That means I can order more books to fill this place with!" Larry said happily and stood up straight. When he did, his smile grew wider. "It's a miracle! My back is cured! Wohoo! Now I can carry more books now!"

"Good thing because I accidentally broke your cane." Momus pointed to it.

Larry waved his hand. "Nah! I don't even remember where I got that thing in the first place! … Hey why are those two young ladies unconscious?" He pointed to Compa and IF.

Momus stared at the two of them until he realized something and facepalmed. "Think you can help me carry them back up? Looks like I just have to carry a few more people today…"

"Oh sure—hey! That picture looks a lot like my old childhood friend, Lissandra… oh I do miss her, I wonder if she's resting peacefully?" Larry looked at the painting and helped Compa.

"… I think she is…" Momus looked up and he saw something like white ghosts all at the top of the ceiling. They were all waving and smiling and they all started to fade away, leaving a woman ghost figure.

"_Thank you…_"

"I could just hear her voice now… you know, she really loved books and she always wanted to run a library. Oh that girl… nothing but trouble she was…" Larry reminisced as he rubbed a wedding ring that Momus never noticed.

Momus chuckled lightly. "Come on…" He scooped up IF and gave her a piggy back ride while he picked up the Dogoo. "It's a long way top."

* * *

"I don't remember anything from last night! Do I have amnesia again?" Neptune asked.

The entire group was at the library front yard. They were all getting ready to leave. The sun was shining and the sky looked so blue.

"Everything is so blurry… what happened?" O.D. Noire asked as she rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry everyone, but I don't know either…" Nepgear apologized.

"Hey! You don't need to apologize!" Uni told her.

"Aww… Mory got a new friend!" Plutia said as she held the Dogoo.

"I wanna play!" Peashy said as she tried to grab the thing.

"Well… he did help me with a problem last night so I was wondering if I could keep him?" Momus rubbed his head.

"Wait do you remember what happened last night?" Noire asked Momus.

"… I just traveled around the mansion last night, really spooky." Momus told them.

IF came up to him and whispered, "Hey Mory! What happened to all of those inanimate objects we were fighting? The last thing I remember was you getting angry at… something…"

Momus was partially glad and sighed. "Actually… I touched the scythe and then… blank… I don't remember anything at all…" Momus rubbed his right shoulder.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked over and saw Larry being significantly taller than usual.

"Here's the book, Mory. Had to check it out for you, so bring it back within a month!" He handed the book to Momus.

"Thanks, Larry," Momus then noticed a bucket of paint near the entrance. "Hey what's that for?" Momus pointed to the bucket.

Larry chuckled, "I'm going to spruce up this old house! It looks way too beat up and I need to blend in with the cooler crowd…" he takes out a pair of glasses and wears them which causes everyone to chuckle.

"You're funny mister!" Peashy told him.

"I got a lot of work cut out for me, but it'll be fine!" Larry said.

Momus raised his brow. "Wait a sec, Larry, you are going to paint this thing all by yourself? I'm so not going to let that happen."

"Hmm? Are you going to help me?" Larry asked.

"Sure why not? I might even find some other books to take back when I'm finished." Momus smiled.

"You're going to stay and help him?" Nepgear asked.

"Why not? Aren't you all capable of super speed? Couldn't you girls do this in a blink of an eye? " Momus asked.

"We don't just use our powers for this." O.D. Noire told him.

"I don't really like working…" Plutia yawned again.

"Bah, whatever. I'll just use my powers then." Momus put his fingers in his mouth and whistles loud.

"Ow! I didn't know you could do that…" Compa said as everyone covered their ears.

The girls stepped back to see very large group of Dogoos and Pixelvaders with one Golem.

Momus waved to all of the creatures. "Hey guys! It's time to paint this house… _with your blood!_ Ha! Just kidding, I need all of your help with this. Hey, Larry, when's the other paint and new boards coming?"

"They're all already at the back of the court yard, I'll show you!" Larry went around the house.

Momus started following then he looked back at the girls. "So are you guys coming or what?"

The girls just looked among themselves, shrugged, and all followed along.

They ended up spending the rest of the day fooling around with paint, boards, furniture, Plutia sleeping on trees, Plutia and Neptune slacking off, IF and Noire scolding Neptune and Plutia to no avail, Momus finding a very good use of the one golem and using him to shake the tree that Plutia and Neptune were slacking off in, the group going into another pointless conversation, and overall wasting time while the monsters and Larry did most of the work.

But despite all that crazy and seeming pointless stuff, they had fun and it really showed when they finished it all at sunset.

"Wow! It looks so pretty!" Neptune commented.

"Which is more than I can say for us." Momus inspected everyone to be splattered with some paint and looking roughed up because they didn't wear any proper clothing.

The mansion looked brand new: cleaner, more vivid in colors, and seemed almost shiny for something wooden. They also fixed the area as well. The front yard was now filled with beautiful flowers with a fountain attached in the middle. Since all of the books Larry had were not digitalized, he was now the owner of the newest old school library in Plutia's Planeptune.

"I can't thank you all enough for this." Larry thanked them.

"It's fine… I learned a few things myself here…" The Dogoo jumped onto Momus' head. "Hey, I never gave you a name. How's Ecto sound to ya?"

"Ecto?" Nepgear asked.

"Short for ectoplasm, you know, those things ghosts have. He kinda reminds me of it." Momus took Ecto of his head and carried him to his arms.

"Can I play with Ecto?" Peashy asked.

"It's getting late; we really need to get back now." IF told everyone.

"But I don't want to walk again…" Plutia complained.

Momus twitched but he suddenly smiled. "Who said we have to?"

The girls all looked to a mischievous smile Momus was making.

"So what kind of evil scheme do you have planned, Mory!?" Neptune asked a bit eagerly.

* * *

"BEST EVIL SCHEME EVER! WOHOO!" Neptune screamed as she and Plutia were riding on a Griffon all the way back to the Basilicom.

"Thank you all for ridding Griffon Airlines, next destination is this dimension's Planeptune Basilicom please keep your arms, legs, bodies, Peashys, and Plutias stably ridding the Griffon at all times." Momus said robotically.

"I always wondered what this was like, but the view is better than I imagined!" IF looked over and saw the amazing view of the lands below bathing under the red sunset.

Everyone was riding Griffons all the way from Larry's place.

"You're in a way better mood than when we first came there." Uni told Momus.

"Huh, yeah," Momus rubbed his right shoulder. "I can't explain it, but I feel good."

Little did they know, despite being so high in the sky, they were all closely watched.

And these eyes gazed on Momus the most.

* * *

**I can be very disturbing if I think really hard.**

**Anywho, the spider facts were fun facts that I Googled, so I'm assuming they are true.**

**So sorry for last week no upload. Thought I could do once a week but I can't. I'll try but it may not happen as often as I tried to make it to be.**

**But for this time, I repaid for my mistake and gave you all a big chapter! Wohho!**

**So thanks for reading. Peace!**


End file.
